Understanding Them
by ameo66
Summary: Tashigi is found in the waters of the Grand Line by the Mugiwara crew. They welcome her for who she is, but she can't help but feel completely baffled by their behavior. Rating was upped. I'm begging for reviews. Yes you love. 1 more chapter to go, I'll get there eventually. Promise.
1. Defying Them

**Helloo! I have actually gone through and edited the chapters just recently for my sanity. I am re-tackling this project, and I figured it needed to be rebooted. Enjoy!**

**By the way, as you'll notice I neglected Brook, and then brought him forth later. It had been my reading/watching at the time of the writing a few years ago, so bare with me on it.**

**Chapter 1: Defying them.**

Zoro's eyes flew open.

The swordsman's mind did a complete 180°, realizing that he was _not_ about to make love to a gorgeous black haired woman, but he was sleeping in the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny. Having jerked himself awake, he listened to the playful noises of his nakama below. He looked at the window, finding he was completely on his back, having _accidentally_ fallen asleep in crow's nest-training area.

"Ooooh!" An obviously Luffy-like comment was heard down below.

"I wonder who it is!" Chopper excitedly said. Zoro looked down, wondering what they were talking about. A woman with dark hair was on the deck, her hair shining a tint of blue.

"She looks awfully familiar." Nami commented, observing the unconscious woman.

"I've never seen her before." Franky bluntly said, not interested in their 'guest'.

Something of a dark shade of green caught Zoro's eyes. His eyes immediately widened in disbelief. He climbed down to the deck to get a better look. Surely he was mistaken? He leaned over Chopper who was presently checking her for injuries.

"Good God it's her."

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Nami questioned.

Zoro ignored her comment, looking for evidence to prove it wasn't her. Her red rimmed glasses stuck out of her jean jacket pocket, her oddly printed shirt covering everything. But the biggest piece of evidence proving her identity was her sword_ Shigure_ by her side.

"Who is she Swordsman-san?" Robin asked, quite curious at his strong response to the woman.

"It's Sergeant Major Tashigi. She's a marine." he said gruffly, looking away from her. "I'd throw her back, she isn't worth the trouble. She wants me like Luffy wants his sea kings; dead and fried."

"Well it's not like she can do that much damage, she's just a single woman" Nami commented, disliking Zoro's cruelty to the woman.

"Fine, keep her if you'd like, but she better be dumped off at the next island."_I definitely do not want to put up with her dumb feministic antics, or her challenging me to a fight constantly. Though, if she's gotten any better, than I guess I could use her to train._' He shook the last thought from his mind. Last thing he would want to do is have the woman hovering around him constantly, belittling his life style and demanding his sword Wadō Ichimonji.

Sanji walked out of the galley, interested in the commotion on the deck. As soon as he laid eyes on her, immediately his mellorine babbles started.

"Where did the beautiful buru-beri come from?" Sanji nick-named her immediately, for her iridescently blue tinted hair, "I remember her from Lougetown."

"Perfect timing Sanji-kun," Nami started, "since Zoro just showed his great distaste for the woman, would you instead carry her to the infirmary?"

"Hai Nami-swan!" he excitedly replied.

Zoro looked at Tashigi, noticing her starting to stir because of the commotion. "I do not," she growled, "need help from pirates!"

Rolling his eyes, Zoro knelt next to the woman, and swung her over his shoulder. She instantly protested, weakly beating on his back and kicking his front. "Oi shut it Tashigi."

"Is that you Roronoa! Oh, I'll capture you yet, you just wait and see!" She yelled weakly, trying to prevent him from carrying her somewhere unknown.

"She's funny!" Luffy laughed, amused with the vivacious woman.

"That is funny, seeing as we seemed to have captured you," Zoro chuckled, starting to consider it not being such a bad idea to have her awhile; if not to amuse them. He ignored her calls and the rest of the crew as well.

He threw her onto a bed, and walked away. They found themselves in the infirmary, watching Chopper trying to tend to her injuries. He took his fierce man form, holding her still to an extent.

Zoro returned to the training ring in the sky, trying to ignore the happenings below him. He closed his eyes, and let the sunlight warm body.

'_I hope I don't have that dream again, it's really starting to haunt me. Damn her for looking so much like Kuina!_' His mind revisited the memories of Kuina, just like they have so many times before. Though, this time, they shifted from Kuina to Tashigi. He was sure in his mind that Kuina would have looked _exactly_ like _her_.

His eyes opened, and he grumbled to himself. "I'm not going to catch a wink as long as that woman remains on this boat."

"Neh, Zoro, why is that?" A voice asked, the speaker entering the small arena.

"It's not your business."

"Might you have a liking for this woman that you dare not reveal?" Franky dramatically said, striking a ridiculous pose.

"Hn."

"Ooooh! Am I right on the mark?" He immediately questioned the response of indifference.

"She's just bothersome, that's just about it."

"Why is she bothersome? Hmm? Care to explain?"

"...she resembles someone I knew long ago."

"That's so sad!" Franky started bawling, snot clearly visible. "I'm not crying!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight, and started down the mast.

He wondered through the ship, making his way to the aquarium room that everyone seemed to like so much. His mind emptied, feeling at ease with the blue glow of the room.

Robin also seemed to occupy the room, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere as well. "Swordsman-san, hello," She greeted smiling at him.

"Hi" He responded, sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"So, how do you know this sergeant major we seem have stumbled across?" She started conversation innocently. The smile on her lips gave him no reason to tell her anything, but he did anyway.

"I thought she needed to be saved, though in the end, they didn't stand a chance. I broke her glasses…or something along those lines. I don't remember really." He released a deep sigh, and rested his elbows n his knees as he looked down between his feet.

Robin gave a curious expression; he was not exactly paying attention. He sighed again, getting up from the comfort of the couch. "Ja ne" He went to the men's quarters, hoping to catch a nap without disturbance. After having successfully rid his mind of a particular swordswoman, he fell asleep, hoping that when he awakened that everything had been a dream.

Tashigi continued to refuse help from the rest of the Mugiwaras, claiming it to be 'dishonorable' and 'distasteful'. She was pretty bent on the idea that pirates were scum, and marines were there to clean up. Though she was reminding herself constantly it seemed that they weren't the worst seeing as they helped Arabasta remain peaceful, and prevented thousands of deaths. And they defeated Crocodile who had become very corrupt. She recently found herself realizing that they hadn't technically done anything illegal until they went against the World Government. They only ever seemed to fight bad guys.

They were still pirates. She sighed, realizing that in all of her thinking, she had allowed their pet Chopper to take care of wounds she had received from being out at sea.

"Tashigi, we have no reason to do you harm, so please, just relax." Nami asked of her. Tashigi bit her lip and lay down in the bed, "and we'll make sure that Zoro stays clear."

"I can take care of myself" she grumbled, the crew ignoring her comment. They all left the room for her to rest. Her eyes looked around the room, trying to find something terrible to jump out. Her clothes were being hung to dry, and _Shigure_ was sitting on the chair at the end of the bed.

"What, do they trust me not do anything? These pirates are heavily underestimating me, probably because I'm a _woman_." She scowled at the memory of Zoro, leaving her to live. "I guess trying to fight a 600 million beri crew is just insane though. They are right in thinking that I am not willing to do anything dramatic."

Tashigi started to evaluate her body, seeing what kind of injuries she had. Her worst injury seemed to be sprained ankle. She sipped from the water glass beside her bed, feeling refreshed; there was still a lot of salt in her body.

She laid her head down, knowing she needed sleep. This pirate ship was safe, if you could actually call it that.


	2. Eating with Them

**Chapter 2: Eating with them**

Luffy came banging through the door, laughing at something Usopp said. "ZORO! DINNER IS READY!" Luffy yelled into the room, causing Zoro open his eyes and look at the captain.

"I'm up, okay?" Zoro got up slowly, feeling a bit better after having a nap. He followed Luffy loosely behind, not exactly in a rush.

He entered the galley, everyone already chatting away. Sanji was still tossing stir-fry in the pan, his finesse in the actions completely perfect. Although he would never admit it out loud, Sanji had to be the best at what he does.

"Oi! Marimo! Go get Buru-beri!" Sanji ended the sentence in dripping sweetness.

"Why should I have to get her?" Zoro grumbled, annoyed with the love-cook already.

"Because you're standing and everyone one else is sitting," Sanji reasoned, setting a plate of food on the table. This was almost immediately engulfed by Luffy.

"Fine," he left for the infirmary, hoping that their current patient was sleeping.

He paused in front of the door, and took a deep breath. Opening the door he peeked in childishly, hoping she was dead asleep. Maybe even asleep enough to skip the meal.

She was sleeping pretty soundly to his delight. A petit snore was evident, her hair was spread out against the pillow, and one of her hands was behind her head, the other on her stomach. She looked almost_ cute. _Especially since she was not wearing what Zoro thought were hideously printed shirts. She was sporting one of Nami's pajamas, which was a plain blue.

He took a deep breath, and nudged her shoulder. She stirred a bit, rolling onto her right side, facing him. "Not now Sir, I'm sleeping…" Zoro grinned at her response.

Zoro cleared his throat, and spoke in a deep gruff voice, "Sergeant Major Tashigi, wake up now!" He chuckled, watching her sit right up, bleary eyed and confused.

"I swear Captain! I didn't eat the last of the strawberries!" She looked around, analyzing her surroundings. She blinked, "I don't seem to be in my room sir, where am I?" Zoro continued to restrain himself from laughing.

"You are in the infirmary on Mugiwara's ship."

"OH NO CAPTAIN, YOU WERE CAUGHT TOO?" Tashigi cried out, looking around for her glasses. Zoro burst out in laughter, placing her glasses in her hands. "Oh, thank you!" She put them on, and looked straight up at Zoro. She blinked several times, not taking her eyes away from him. A grin crept on to his lips as he finished laughing at her. Tashigi blushed immensely, not having felt this embarrassed in a quite awhile.

"By the way, dinner is ready. Sanji made stir-fry and tempura sea king." Zoro looked away, and walked towards the door. "Get up, let's go," he commanded, waiting for her.

"Why should I, you guys are pirates, heavily wanted pirates at that!"

"Because they saved you, and you're hungry. Hurry up, or the love-cook is going to yell at me for taking my time. Plus, Luffy might eat everything."

Tashigi grumbled, getting out of the bed, and followed Zoro as he walked out the door. They walked quietly for a moment, Tashigi fuming from the trick he pulled earlier. "Don't think I'm not mad at you still Roronoa! You lied to me! And then just now, you tricked me!"

"I never lied. You never asked for my name, nor did you even recognize me for who I was. And it's your own damn fault for now knowing my voice from you precious Captain's." Zoro changed the subject, ignoring her protests of how he was such an evil pirate, working for such an evil man. "Does he like strawberries or something? You claimed not to have eaten them all."

"That is none of your business!" She replied angrily, surprised when the galley door swung open, revealing Sanji's pride of the boat, his beautiful kitchen.

"Ah, buru-beri! You have awakened, and how are you?" He exclaimed to her, getting on one knee, and holding her hand up to his lips. "For you mademoiselle, I greet you with a kiss." Sanji puckered his lips, and before they landed on her land, his body was flung across the kitchen, Zoro acting as he had done nothing.

"YOU SHITTY SWORDSMANS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sanji yelled, looking like he was ready to fight.

"Because I felt like it, got a problem with it?" Zoro scoffed, sitting down at the table, grabbing a plate and meat that seemed to have evaded Luffy's eyes. Before he could take a bite, Sanji swung his left leg towards the marimo, crashing it into the back of his neck, face planting him into his own food. Sanji reverted back to watching the food in the kitchen, paying no mind to the furious swordsman.

"Tashigi, ignore them, come sit next to me!" Nami called her over. Ever since Vivi had been with them, she felt sympathy for any woman that had to deal with these men on a daily basis, however temporary it might be.

Tashigi's eyes grew to the size of plates, seeing Robin sitting at the table. She gawked, not knowing what to do in surprise. "I-It's her, the-the one that de-defeated m-me at Arabasta! Nico Robin!"

"Ah, I remember you glasses-san, it's nice to see you under different circumstances." Robin looked at her, greeting her with the lovely smile that Sanji swooned over. "I have no reason to do you harm, its fine."

"She's right, none of us do" Nami explained, yet again.

"How can pirates show hospitality to a marine? When we get to the next island, you guys will be arrested!"

"Well actually, the next island is pirate-friendly, and then after that is an uninhabited island, and then there is a marine base on the one after that. We show hospitality seeing as we know we can defeat anyone who gives us any trouble. Plus, by then you could change your mind. It'll be a few weeks." Nami explained more clearly to the very nervous marine. "Come sit."

Tashigi stubbornly sat next to Nami, across from Zoro. She glared at him, before receiving a plate of food from Sanji. She closed her eyes and took a bite, expecting the worst. "Mmm!" Her eyes opened, looking at the food. "This is absolutely delicious!" She took another bite, a smile coming to her lips.

The table filled with small chatter, Tashigi just listening to them, trying to understand why this group of pirates seemed to be different compared to any other pirates. They were all very close to each other, and despite fighting among themselves constantly, they cared for each other. Even in Zoro and Sanji's quarreling, there was a certain respect evident.

"Wait Sanji!" Tashigi blurted out, Sanji stopped himself from leaving the table, looking at her "Are you really 'Black-Leg' Sanji? That picture looks nothing like you." As soon as the last word left her mouth, Sanji was by her side, serenading her once again.

"I am truly him! Do you really think it looks nothing like me? I'm glad to hear that from such a beautiful woman. That illustration is an abomination. It's unfortunate that they don't have a real photo of me." He sighed, holding her hand to his cheek. He continued rambling, though soon stopped when Zoro boot met his face.

"Stop swooning over her and help clean." Zoro grumbled under his breath. He walked towards the kitchen, starting to clean the plates that had stacked up after their meal.

"Eh? What's his problem?" Nami wondered aloud, gossiping towards Robin.

"I'm not sure; he's rather _defensive_ when it comes to glasses-san." Robin giggled, ignoring the obvious glaring from Zoro. He paid attention to the dishes again.

"Zoro said something about her looking like an old friend of his." Franky butted into the conversation. "Someone really close. Most likely she was a lover," he grinned in a rather deviant manner, taking a pose. "SUUUPER! "

"Zoro doesn't exactly come off as someone to have a lover." Usopp also entered the conversation. "Probably someone he was close to when he was young. Probably someone that he had crossed blades with. Probably someone similar her."

"Quit with the 'probably someone' approach, it's annoying." Nami ordered, thumping him on the head.

"Maybe a childhood friend?" Chopper jumped in, hating the thought of being excluded from a group discussion. Nami nodded, accepting the idea.

Tashigi started to feel insulted listening to their conversation. '_How rude can they get, I'm right here, and Zoro's with in ear shot too. Are they dumb?_' She cleared her throat, reminding them that she and Zoro were still in their presents. They looked at her with slightly frightened faces.

"We weren't talking about you, I swear!" Usopp cried, fearing another woman's wrath. He raised his hands up to his face, not wanting to be hit.

"It's alright Tashigi, you can hit Usopp and Franky, they can handle it," Zoro chuckled, sensing her annoyance with their conversation.

"I am not going to participate in you people's childish antics!" She walked over to Zoro, bonking him on the head, and leaving the galley.

"OI! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR?"

Her head appeared in the door way, looking straight at him, "because I felt like it! Got a problem with that?" She stuck her tongue out at him, leaving to return to infirmary. He growled, scrubbing the dishes a little rougher than had been doing before.

"If you ask me," Luffy started, speaking between bites, "that was pretty childish." He laughed, following her in curiosity. Everyone tilted their head in confusion, wondering what their Captain could be up to at a time like this. Luffy swallowed the rest of his food, and caught up with the swordswoman. "Oi, jou-chan! Wait for me!"

Tashigi turned to see the captain following her. She stood still, waiting for him to catch up. He panted a second, and then looked at her with his normally bright smile. "Jou-chan, I just wanted you to know that we very much intend to return you to a marine base island. You are safe while you are here. You'll just have to put up with our antics and playing. We're really nice!" He finished off with his trade mark laugh of 'he he'. "And don't give Zoro too much trouble; he already has to deal with one controlling woman like the rest of us."

"How can you expect me to trust your words? What if you hold me for ransom?"

"Who'd want to go through such a boring process to get a bit of beri?" He started walking away, returning to the galley. "Oh, and you can go where you please. Chopper said to take it easy on the ankle though."

She looked down at her ankle that she tried not to put pressure on, and took note of the advice. "Thank you, Mugiwara."

"No problem!" He said, having entered the galley finally.

She curled her toes, feeling the grass on the deck. The wind was relatively light, and the moon was almost full. She sat down where she stood, and decided to look at the sky. Her body felt tied, but her mind was very busy thinking about everything that was going on. She couldn't help but feel alright. They saved a country. They fought bad guys. They didn't pillage. The Mugiwaras were more of vigilantes then anything.

She was just going to have to trust them, that was all there was to it.


	3. Communicating with Them

**Chapter 3: Communicating with Them.**

The night before replayed in her mind, as she tried to remember how she had actually ended up in such a situation. She was still on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, but she was pretty sure she had fallen asleep by herself. She sat up, and saw that all of the crew members seemed to have joined her in sleep in the grass. Everyone was on the deck lawn, but Zoro who was nowhere to be found, and Robin who was presently sipping coffee, holding up a book in her chair.

"Good morning Glasses-san," Robin greeted, "would you like some coffee?" She asked her voice pleasant as ever.

Tashigi pulled the blanket that was on her off, and stood up. "Sure," replying simply, making her way to the vacant chair on the other side of the table. Robin poured the black liquid in to simple white china cup, and handed it to her.

"Sugar or cream?" Tashigi nodded, grabbing the creamer and a sugar cube, stirring it into her coffee. She looked up at Robin, about to open her mouth, but Robin seemed to be reading her mind. "Are you going to ask why they are all out here?" Tashigi nodded, a curious expression overcoming her features. "They decided it'd be fun to join you. They'll take any chance they get to have fun. I'm quite surprised you slept through all of their chatter. Watching stars is one of Captain-san's favorite things to do."

"They really are nice people…aren't they? They started a war with the world government, just for you," a mild flush surfaced talking about the events that occurred quite awhile back. She had not been there to witness the events, but the stories from the survivors of the buster call buzzed around still.

"They are unbelievably kind. Best nakama anyone could ever dream of having," Robin smiled into her coffee cup as she looked off into the water. She remembered her ability to declare her single most desire wish to the world. It was a very fulfilling guilty pleasure that she would indulge in as long as she lived.

"I still don't get why you are all pirates, you each have amazing skills, and they are going to waste!" Tashigi raised her voice, but not enough for anyone to stir.

"They each have dreams that they are able to fulfill on this ship. We are proud to be alive, and to be nakama with each other. Luffy has opened a new world for each of us. I'd be dead, twice actually, if it weren't for him." Robin giggled, noticing the expression on Tashigi's face, "It's alright if you are not able to understand Glasses-san. I don't think I do either sometimes."

"Alright...I think I'll just leave it at that. Mugiwara must be very persuasive," Tashigi said in a slightly 'awed' voice.

"He definitely can be. He has such will power."

"You know, you aren't very terrifying when you're not fighting."

"I guess that's nice to know," she replied, getting up from her chair "I am going to sleep."

"Alright, uh then, good morning?"

Robin chuckled, walking to the woman's quarters. Tashigi turned to look at the Mugiwara crew sleeping on the grass, Luffy flat out on his back, Nami curled near his right. Sanji was laying on the other side of her, facing her small back. Usopp lied with Chopper across his stomach. Franky was in a similar position as Luffy, a cola bottle still clutched in his hands.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of them being completely helpless, wishing that she had an entire Marine fleet with her to take them out. Pirates were still pirates to her. As nice as they appeared, they had massive power, and they were enemies of the World Government. She stood up from her chair, and stepped over the bodies littering the grass, walking towards the superstructure of the ship. She opened the first door she came to, peering in sheepishly. It was a small hallway, at the end of it, a blue glow beckoned her.

Tashigi gasped walking into the aquarium room, walking around to observe everything in the tanks. Fish of all colors and types swam around, busying themselves with swimming and nothing more. She sat on the couch, just watching fish for awhile.

A noise was heard above her. She tried to remember what could be above her. She noticed the cylindrical piece in the center of the room, opening the door in curiosity. It was a butler, to what guessed lead to the galley and kitchen. She rang the little bell inside, wanting to find out who was upstairs.

"Hai!" A slightly now familiar voice called.

"Who's up there?" Tashigi bashfully called, trying to put a face to the voice.

"It's Sanji Buru-beri! Would you like something to drink while you wait for breakfast?" He asked; a chopping noise could be heard in the background.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Anything you'd like. I can surprise you if you would like."

Tashigi thought about it for a moment, "alright." She accepted the surprise, and sat back down at the couch, observing the fish again. There seemed to be quite a few octopuses in the tank. A small ringing was heard, and she got up to open the door. A tall tropical drink appeared in the opening, a cherry and pineapple topping the purple drink. She sipped it, impressed with it sweet and tangy flavor. "Thank you Sanji." She called to him, a spouting of 'buru-beri' and 'Tashi-swan' started. She grinned, starting to sense that the pirate was naturally like the he was, and understood why Zoro would refer to him as 'love-cook' as she heard in the past.

Nami entered the room, startling Tashigi. "Good morning Tashigi" Nami greeted, sitting nearby. She eyed her drink. "I haven't seen that drink before, did Sanji make it?" She nodded, her glasses hitting the tip of her nose. Nami approached the butler, and rang the bell.

"Hai!" Sanji replied to the bell.

"Sanji-kun, can I have the same drink as Tashigi?"

"Hai Nami-swan!" In a matter of minutes, another drink appeared, and Nami sat down with Tashigi, sipping her drink.

"This is a wonderful drink!" Nami smiled, enjoying her drink. "So, how are you, is your foot feeling any better?"

"Yes, I feel fine." She assured, not sure why she felt compelled to do so, "Will it really take a few weeks to get to the Marine Base three islands over?" Her eye stringed disappointment when Nami nodded at the woman.

"Yeah, but only if it doesn't take a long to have the log pose set. I accounted three days for each island, but it could take more. I don't really know much about the next islands other than what I've told you."

"Oh, alright then, thank you." The room grew quiet, neither of them sure where the conversation could go. Tashigi swirled the straw in her drink. "This ship is truly amazing."

"Franky did a really good job on it. It's our dream ship. It'll sale the thousand seas under the sun, thus its name the Thousand Sunny-Go!" Nami laughed at herself. "I'm sounding more like Luffy."

"Nami, why did you become a Mugiwara?" Tashigi asked, surprised by her own question.

"Well, that's a very interesting story, ha ha," she chuckled "When I was ten years old, Arlong and his crew took over our island. He shot my mother before my eyes because she couldn't pay the 100,000 beri to live. When he found out that I was skilled in map making, he forced me into joining his crew. I made a deal with him that if I could pay him 100 million beri for our town, it would be released from his reign. In the mean time I became his navigator and I started stealing from pirates. I stumbled across Luffy when I was very close to the end of paying Arlong. Luffy was damned sure he'd have me as his navigator. Around when we gained Sanji, I ran off with the ship and headed home with the last of the gold that I needed to pay him."

Tashigi was on the edge her seat listening to every word that Nami had to say. Nami continued, "I confronted Arlong, telling him I had the rest. They seemed to have captured Zoro and I released him, and then Usopp tried to save me, and I pretended to kill him. But in the end, he had no intension in my release. He was underhandedly working with a Marine Captain that he was paying. They came to my house and attacked us trying to confiscate all the beri that was for Arlong. While I was dealing with the Marines; Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were defeating the mermen. When I got to Arlong Park, Luffy was fighting Arlong, they had destroyed everything." She smiled at Tashigi, her eyes slightly rimmed with tears. "When I saw him burst through my room, I don't think I had ever been so happy. After a lot of thinking, I officially joined Luffy after that."

The swordswoman was in deep thought, taking in everything from Nami's story. '_Even though pirates ruined her life, she was also saved by them. That's an unusual turn of events. Luffy truly is amazing._' She sipped her drink, thinking deeply. "You've gone through quite a lot Nami." Tashigi felt she got more than she had bargained for when asking why she was a pirate.

"Yeah, well, probably not nearly as much as Robin. Everyone on this ship has gone through one thing or another. Even our pasts are not completely revealed to each other yet, each of us have gone through our own trials and struggles ranging from becoming an orphan, pirates, and hard work." She smiled, and got up from her seat, having heard Sanji's breakfast bell. Nami's words rang her head for a moment.

Tashigi got up and headed to the infirmary before the galley, wishing to change her clothes. She bumped in to Robin, her mind having been on Nami's story still. "Glasses-san, breakfast is ready. Aren't you going to eat?"

"I wanted to change back into my clothes. I've been in pajamas for a while now."

"Well, it has been getting rather hot, would like to wear something a bit more comfortable in the heat?" Tashigi considered it, observing Robin's rather revealing clothing. She was wearing a pair of Nami's famous sandals, and a lavender dress, white lace teasing at her thighs and cleavage. "I'm sure we have something your size."

She led Tashigi across the deck to their room, and started opening the drawers with her Fleurs. They sorted through the clothing, bringing out a spring green tank top and a simple white skirt. "I'll leave you change. See you in the galley."

After her initial apprehension settled, she stripped herself of the articles of clothing, and tried on her new apparel. Tashigi gawked at the clothes as she looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed to be a little larger than the clothes could handle. She tugged the skirt hem lower and pulled the shirt's neckline up trying not to reveal her own stomach in the process. She could not believe that they wore these garments on a daily basis. A pair on Nami's tan sandals sat on the ground beside the drawers, having been left there by Robin for her. She took her time with the straps not sure if she was alright with the Mugiwara crew eyeing her in such scandalous articles.

When she reached the grassy deck, she was thanking Robin in her mind, feeling the humidity and heat rise. She climbed up the stairs and entered the galley. Nami, Robin, and Sanji looked up and greeted her, calling her to the table.

"You look really good in my clothes, I'm a bit jealous of you; your bust seems a bit larger than mine." Nami laughed a little, taking a bite of her mikan crepes. Tashigi profusely blushed at Nami's unnerving comment. Her eyes caught Zoro's for a moment; she noticed a light blush on his own cheeks. She averted her eyes in front of herself, noticing that blueberry crepes were in front of her.

She rose an eye brow, grinning. "Sanji seems to have taken the whole blueberry thing to an extreme," she whispered to Nami. The navigator nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can just ask him to make you something different, it is not like it will go to waste, Luffy will eat it" Nami assured her, hitting his hand away as she finished the last sentence.

"I'll tell him before the next meal." She bit into the crepe, surprised at the freshness of the blueberry and the sweetness of the powdered sugar. She was so use to the simple meals of the Marines: rice, pork, and canned vegetables. "If I don't train while I'm on this ship, I'm going get fat eating all of this." She joked, looking over at Nami.

"You don't have to worry, even without training; this group will wear you out on a daily basis. There's no hiding from them, they will make you _play,_" Franky spoke using an ominous voice.

"Eh?" seemed to be the only way she could respond, witnessing the beginning of their playtime as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran out on to the deck. Sanji started cleaning the plates up, Robin giving him a hand. Zoro lazily walked out, and Nami walked to the lounge to retrieve something to read, leaving Tashigi alone, eating the rest of her food. Franky was in the corner, drinking cola, ignoring everyone in the morning.

She ate the rest of her food, giving the plate to Sanji. "How are you doing Glasses-san?" Robin asked, sipping her coffee once again.

"Well I guess. You people are a bit surprising though."

"We are people that are full of surprises." Franky spoke up from the corner. "We have all seemed to have risen against great odds."

"Mhm." Tashigi got up, and left the galley. The breeze immediately swept through her hair as she opened the door. '_Today would be a good day to train; the breeze could keep my body cool._'

She headed for the infirmary to gather her stuff. She entered, surprised to see Chopper in the room. "I knew you'd be back in here soon." The reindeer looked at her, "you can't over exert yourself; I'll allow you to train and go about your business since I'm guessing that you're just like the rest of them. We don't have a guest quarter, so your stuff will remain in here." He poured something into a container, and capped it. "I'm going to put this with your stuff. Around lunch time, you should take it with your meal."

"Alright then, I will." She nodded her head, understanding their doctor's terms.

"And in case you're wondering, the training facility is the crow's nest. Zoro's up there if you have questions about it seeing as he basically lives in there." Chopper informed, a slightly wicked grin appearing.

Just like everyone else, he too wanted to know what was about this woman that made Zoro tick.


	4. Playing with Them

**Chapter 4: Playing with Them**

Tashigi left the room, a little baffled and full of orders and information. She put her gloves on, and wore her belt with _Shigure_ by her side. She made it back out on the deck and looked up. She nearly wanted to smack her forehead, feeling silly that she had never noticed it before. After a moment, she found the ladder that led up to the crow's nest. She climbed up it, reaching the top. Knocking on the door, she received no response from the other side. After not receiving a response, she opened the door, peeking through. Climbing through, Tashigi wondered where Zoro was. She turned around, seeing that Zoro had fallen asleep sitting up. She rolled her eyes, closing the door.

The young swordswoman started to stretch her body, beginning with warm-up exercises. She finished her stretching, placing her glasses on the couch. Her body flowed into a stance, practicing a basic striking motion, in which she flawlessly performed over and over.

Her mind was starting to clear away from a certain distracting man. After 300 motions, she moved into a different strike.

He peeked at Tashigi through his eyelashes, watching her movements carefully. He noticed the intense power in each of her motions, able to acknowledge that she had indeed grown greatly in strength and knowledge.

Zoro's eyes wondered down her body, taking in her shape. Without her normal layering, it was easily evident to see now that she was thoroughly toned and fit. '_How in the world can she train in those sandals? Women are just weird._' He studied starting from the bottom up. Her legs were as long as Nami's, but not as slender. His eyes lingered on her thighs, the teasing white material swishing lightly with each of her motions.

'_What am I doing, staring like this? I should study her fighting style. That's more important than...;_' his own thought trailed away, preoccupied with her change. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to obey himself. He glanced again, noticing again the cleavage from the revealing top.

She stopped, causing Zoro's mind to come to a crashing halt. She walked straight towards him. He decided to play it off as sleep. She nudged his shoulder, getting him to open an eye at her.

"Zoro, I was wondering, since you are quite formidable swordsman, would you train with me?" She asked, ignoring the back of her mind that was yelling, 'he's the best swordsman you know'.

A cocky grin replaced the blank expression. He sat up straighter, and looked her in the eye. "Sure, but on one condition. I want see you use a Nitoryuu style."

"But I've never done that before, and plus, and I only have _Shigure_ with me." She was nervous, not sure she could even handle two katana at once. "Plus, Nitoryuu is probably second nature to you!"

"Borrow _Shuusui_," he threw the blade and sheath to her, catching her slightly off guard. She fell backwards on her butt, a blush taking over her face. "I am only using _Wadô Ichimonji_."

She got to her feet, not sure in how to position herself "Zoro! This hardly fair! I don't know anything about Nitoryuu!" She rarely did it, but she felt herself pouting towards the man. She immediately felt embarrassed and looked down.

"Whoever said I was fair? I'm a pirate, aren't I?" he taunted, walking around her like a tiger watching his prey. He drew Kuina's blade, readying himself. His eyes wondered up her figure once again without her realizing.

Tashigi's mind busily tried to remember every fight that she ever witnessed that contained a Nitoryuu style, particularly Zoro's. Tashigi heard the barest of movements while her eyes widened in realization that he was making the first move towards her. He came at her quickly, making a simple striking motion. Instincts were triggered, bringing both blades up to meet his. She thrust his blade to her right while distancing herself from him. Holding_ Shuusui_ at neck level and _Shigure_ at her abdomen, she stared at him.

"What does _Wadô Ichimonji_ mean to you?" she asked, breathing deeply. She propelled herself forward on her good foot, striking at him. He held his blade high, deflecting her barrage of strikes. She was quicker than he had originally believed.

"If you can land a strike on me, then I'll tell you." Zoro's new found amusement baffled her, throwing her off guard. He threw her backwards, landing her on the circular sofa. She rolled over, avoiding his oncoming attack. He nearly sliced open the sofa, realizing that he had been too slow.

She glared at him. "You're going easy on me!" she assumed, his timing obviously off. He rolled his eyes at her comment. '_Only because you're not worth the effort. You aren't being serious either._'

They continued fighting for ten minutes, becoming more serious with every strike. Her blows slowly rose on the challenge meter, causing Zoro to put more effort into his defense.

She started perfecting a propelled spinning attack at him, the room being suited quite well for such an attack. He evaded it for the most part, but she was growing in speed and control.

Again she came at him, but her expression was covered in worry. He saw in midair that she tripped over herself. He placed _Wadô_ _Ichimonji_ in his mouth and caught her hands. Her nose touched his before she completely stopped.

Tashigi stumble backwards, trying to release her wrists from his grip. She fell, bringing him down with her. She had her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for their bodies to collide. At noticing that it wasn't coming, she looked at him curiously. His body hovered over hers, not touching at all.

He brought his right hand to his mouth, grabbing his meitou. "I was waiting for you klutz out. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." He laughed at her, causing her to look away from him in irritation.

"Okay, so I lied about not having used the Nitoryuu style. Though, it was a brief happening with in the recent months."

"Thought so. You aren't bad at it. For that being your first fight with the style I assume." Zoro chuckled, lowering his head to hers. "You should look at people when they are talking to you." She turned to face him, gasping in realization that he was in her face.

"You shouldn't get so close to your opponent." She staggered a breath, not comfortable with the closeness. "Are you going to let me go?" She spoke in an almost whisper, her trembles giving away her comfort level.

"What'cha so nervous for? Afraid of a pirate such as myself?" her heart rate doubled as he got closer. He pressed his cheek against her, his lips to her ears. It was the only parts of their bodies that made any contact at all. "I don't bite." She felt him grin against her ear.

"What in the hell are you doing Zoro?" Tashigi growled with what dignity she had left, ignoring her own heavy breathing.

Her words seem to have broken him from whatever trance he was in. He got up, and walked to the other side of the room, sitting on the couch like he never moved. She sat up and glared at him, wanting to know why he was acting the way he was. She sheathed the swords, and stood up.

The door burst open, Usopp and Chopper raced to the window. "Go, go, and go!" Chopper sang, jumping from the tower. Tashigi turned quickly, looking down through the window.

Luffy's body was completely stretched out; his limbs wrapped various parts of the ship. Chopper screamed excitedly, bouncing up and down on Luffy's enlarged stomach. "Usopp! You've got to jump!" Chopper cried out.

Tashigi heard him gulp, then fall from the tower. He screamed all the way down, but then laughed on his way back up. She felt a hand on her back, and turned seeing Zoro. He had unbuckled her belt, holding it up "Yes Zoro?" she felt furious in her slow realization that he held her belt with _Shigure._

"Have fun." He shoved her out the window. She yelled all the way down, swearing she'd get him back. He leaned out of the window waving at everyone below him. She started laughing on her way up.

"Zoro, have fun!" she yelled, just before one of Robin's fleurs pushed him out the window. He yelled all the way down, trying to catch himself. He was flung back into the air, a startled expression on his face. He grabbed onto the ledge of the window from the crow's nest pulling his body up. "Nope Zoro, you have to stay and play." Tashigi laughed, placing her arms around his waist, the sudden momentum dragging him back to the deck.

"Tashigi!" He growled, freeing himself from her grip. '_She's just as crazy as them._' She laughed again, slowly bouncing less. Usopp and Chopper rolled to as she stopped bouncing, joining her laughter.

"I can definitely say I've never experienced anything like that before." She breathed heavily, while lying helplessly. "This is exhausting!"

"You don't know ex-!" Usopp started, suddenly stopped by Zoro crashing into him. "ZORO!" Usopp yelled, holding onto his unusually large nose.

Zoro breathed deeply, cursing under his breath. "ROBIN!" He yelled. A giggle could be heard close by from said woman.

"Nap time!" Luffy unraveled his limbs from the ship and snapped together, everyone being tossed onto the grass. Tashigi opened her eyes, having not realized that she closed them in the first place. She realized she was holding Chopper, his fur softer than she thought it would be.

"My, you're really adorable Chopper." Tashigi commented, cuddling the reindeer. He started dancing, a smile broadly set on his face.

"Just because you called me adorable doesn't make me happy!"

Tashigi felt a sweat drop forming. "You look plenty happy to me."

"Don't mind him; he doesn't know how to take a compliment." Usopp whispered, "tell him he did a good job bandaging you."

"Chopper-kun, you did a wonderful job caring for my injuries. Thank you." Tashigi tested Usopp's comment. The tonakai dances even more, sunshine practically pouring from him.

"You bitch, saying those nice things won't make me happy!" Chopper exclaimed, a smile so broad across his face worrying her. She laughed at the ridiculous sight despite his comment back.

"You have a fun laugh Tashigi; I didn't think a Marine could laugh." Usopp complimented. Tashigi blushed, trying to ignore the reality of her being a Marine and her new found friends being pirates.

"Have you heard of Koby, the boy working under Garp?" Zoro questioned Tashigi. She thought about the question, trying to make a connection. She nodded her head. "He's a good friend of ours. He wouldn't have become a Marine without Luffy's help. He also helped save me." She tilted her head, trying to understand the relevancy of his comments. "What I'm trying to say is that by becoming friendly with this crew isn't so bad. Once you return, we expect you to come after us once again."

"He's right." Luffy commented, carrying Chopper by his arms. "We wouldn't want it any other way. It is fun having someone to join the chase."

"Oh." She nodded, thinking about it. "You guys are fun."

"Tashigi, you can't lose sight of your dream. We all have dreams. I'm sure you have dreams you wish to accomplish while being in the Marines." Nami joined the conversation, carrying a small drink tray. She handed a drink to Tashigi, sipping her own.

"You're right. I will free the all the meitou that have fallen in to the hands of the wicked." She tapped the top of her head, searching for her glasses. "I've seem to have lost my glasses."

"You mean these, Glasses-san?" Robin asked, handing the bright red rimmed glasses to their owner. Tashigi put them on, and looked at everyone. They all had bright smiles on, and looked like they were ready to face anything.


	5. Fighting Him

**Chapter 5: Fighting Them**

'_I should not be so easily swayed by them! This is utterly disgraceful! They are pirates, even if they are good people; they are enemies of the government!_' She yelled in her mind, completely aggravated that she had actually been playing with them only a few days ago.

It had only been four days since Tashigi was discovered by the Mugiwaras. Her mind after having a seemingly temporary leave, returned, anti-pirate as ever. She paced in her small room. Chopper had been in earlier, but she scared him out with her sudden foul mood.

She threw herself onto the bed, and thought about how she could get off the ship sooner. The only way that she could leave would to be picked up by a Marine ship. There was the tiniest chance of a Marine ship coming by, but how could she get their attention?

The only thing she managed to think of to do is wait out on the deck, and hope that Marines would magically appear. Walking outside, the wind drew fast and swept her hair across her face. She sat with her back against the mast, giving her a good view for the most part of the back end of the ship. The men of the ship took quick notice of her unpleasant mood and decided to leave her be.

Nami and Robin talked to each other, clearly out of ear shot of Tashigi. They took glances at her every so often, a worried expression visible. '_They are probably changing their minds about me staying here._'

After ten minutes of talking, they approached Tashigi. They looked at her, a grin on both of their faces. "Tashigi, come with us" Nami asked her. Tashigi shrugged, looking the other way. Nami growled, Robin calming her down.

"We'd really wish to know what has brought upon this sudden change in mood. You were content before, have we done something to offend you?" Robin asked, her head tilted slightly to one side, a worried smile present.

"I'm not in the mood to speak with any of you." She firmly said, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Hey! We're just trying to be nice, and this is how you treat us, huh? Is that how it is! We can just throw-!" Nami's face flushed with annoyance, and her hands curled in rage as she wanted to pummel the woman for being the way she was.

"Come on Nami, let's just leave her be if that's what she wishes." Robin stopped Nami from going too far, turning her towards the sleeping quarters.

The ship remained quiet all day. Usopp and Chopper were too frightened of Tashigi to play in the grass, and Luffy stuck unusually close to Nami. Franky attempted to cheer Tashigi up once, doing a huge impressive fire show, but she simply looked away, uninterested.

When lunch was served, she didn't bother to move. She neglected Sanji's love calls, breaking his heart momentarily. The whole crew felt thrown threw a loop, trying to figure out what was suddenly wrong with their guest. By 6 o'clock, she hadn't budged, and a certain swordsman was annoyed.

Zoro was not sure why he was even bothering to disturb the woman in her brooding, but his mind continually created excuses to help himself do it. Usopp and Chopper wanted to play. Luffy wanted the lawn again. Nami and Robin need another woman to gossip and be girly with. She offended Franky with her lack of interest in his fire breathing. Brook wanted to finally come out from under the ship, and needed her to be a good mood for that to happen.

He wanted a good sparring partner that wasn't the love-cook.

This last idea honestly seemed the best, not that he would ever let her know that.

He appeared before her like everyone else that had previously throughout the course of the day. She simply looked away, not wanting to communicate with anyone.

"Fight me Tashigi" Zoro imposed, staring her down. She twitched, trying not to give away her interest in his suggestion. The woman loved the call his challenge though, but admitting that this moment proved detrimental to her plans. "I know you want to. I know what this is about."

"Sure you do." She mocked, looking straight into his eyes. His own eyes reflect her gaze for the desire to pick a fight. She however, was not pleased when a smirk played across his lips.

"You're mad because you fell so easily in love with the crew that you should hate for being who they are." He analyzed her expression as it twitched with the barest mention of her embarrassment. A distinct 'hmph' noise was heard while she glared at him even more. Her body language confirmed his assumption, "I thought so."

She quickly stood, drawing her blade. He grinned, also drawing his meitou. They circled, watching each other's steps carefully. Tashigi felt her breath quicken as she realized she had no chance for success in the situation. Much to her own chagrin, she knew that in her state of emotional overwhelm that it in no way benefited in her ability to fight the green hair man. He was plucking all the wrong strings, and she absolutely hated it.

"You're waiting for the chance for a Marine ship to happen by. It's not going to come." On his last word he lurched forward and disarmed her immediately. She fell to her knees, silent tears streaming down her face. Rage and upset quelled within her, and the moment of her defeat it had been released in surrender. She had never felt so much shame her life, letting him defeat her so quickly. He stood before her, holding his hand out to help her up.

She slapped his hand away, grabbing her katana and slashed at him. The attack grazed his face and he did not care. Zoro looked down at the woman crying before him partially understanding her devastation. Her hair hid her expression. He gripped her wrists causing her to release her blade. The swordsman knelt before Tashigi, and wrapped his arms around her form as she stubbornly cried in silence.

"Stop this," he whispered in her ear, "stop acting like a child and act more like a woman." She released a sob, and gripped the material of her pants stubbornly. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks to his chest. He lightly stroked her hair despite what his mind said. The entire crew had watched what happened, but he paid no mind to them. The only thing he able to obey was his mind telling him not to pursue anything other than to comfort her. Tashigi fell into closer unable to understand her comfort with the man.

Tashigi was unable to prevent the flow of tears she was causing. She felt the heat coming from his body, warming hers. She was cold, and he was hot. The orders he gave her could not go into effect, simply because she couldn't stop crying. The unusual gentle feeling his hands petting her hair made her feel calm.

Zoro felt her body tremble as she started to suppress her sobbing. Distinctly he secured his grip around the woman, pulling her closer. "Don't cry" he mumbled, starting to feel meek. His body stiffened, feeling her lips on his skin, she was so close that he could smell her now very strong scent. She smelled of steel and salt, which he found very appealing.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled against his skin. He chuckled at her, standing up, and bringing her with him. He gently stroked her hair, brushing it out of her face. Tear streaks discolored her skin, and her eyes were red.

"Well, we'll have that ero-cook make whatever you desire. He's good at that sort of thing." Zoro grinned at the progress he achieved with the woman.

A few days turned into a week. Tashigi was still quiet, but came out to listen and play. She bashfully avoided Zoro's gaze, paying more and more attention to Nami and Robin. They enjoyed dressing her up frequently, and asking the boys' opinions on her outfits. Nami adored Tashigi it seemed, liking the thought of having a girl her age around. Tashigi got to learn more about the crew, discovering everyone's motives for joining Luffy's insane crew of pirates. She cuddled Chopper often, receiving happy threats from him often after her compliments. Usopp's lies amused her to no end, mostly because some of the stories were absolutely preposterous. Sanji continued to ravish with sweet delights like the rest of the girls. Eventually, she got her share of flying across the ship from a crazy idea courtesy of Luffy. She even got a tour from Franky, showing all of the ship's aspects, excluding the soldier dock system, seeing as it was made to surprise their enemies.

But in all of that, she couldn't bring herself to talk to Zoro.


	6. Fixing Them

**Chapter 6: Fixing Them**

_Zoro's lips crashed on to her lips abruptly, pushing her against the wall. His hands slipped up her shirt, a grin tugged at his lips hearing a pleased sound. She pushed him, rolling him on to a bed. Heated skin met heated skin as they removed articles between hot kisses-_

Zoro's eyes flew open.

He grumbled in his bed, annoyed that wasn't able to rid himself of the woman in his dreams. Just because she had become present on the ship meant that the dreams increased ten-fold. Almost every other time he closed his eyes to rest, she appeared, teasing him with thoughts that he tried to disallow.

It irritated the man to no end that even though he was not emotionally attached to her, there was a strong attention he could not ignore about her. Physically she was _definitely_ his type. His disconnection though was caused by her eerie similarities to his past. Well, that and the fact that she wanted his head on a pike in front of Marine Headquarters.

Her sheer determination to take him down was rather...a turn on in ways for him though.

Tashigi rolled over in her temporary bed, facing the wall. She had now been with the Mugiwara crew for two weeks. She had come to realize that each of the members were very different from one another. Franky was a cyborg, there on their ship as a carpenter. Robin was a source of information for them, and read most of the time. Chopper was a doctor and a child at the same time, playing his afternoons away. Sanji was a cook, searching for the legendary Sea 'All Blue', and an incredible fighter, using the 'Red-Leg' fighting style. Usopp was a brave coward, wanting to become a warrior of the sea, and he was a brilliant marksmen and inventor. Nami was the most skilled navigator she felt she had ever met, even predicting weather, and avoiding tragedy constantly.

Zoro's ambition was still hidden from her. He came off as just a fighting force for Luffy, but he definitely was more than that. All he did was sleep, eat and train. She found herself watching Zoro more and more, his nap time having become the most interesting time to watch him…

Lastly, Luffy. He was more positive of himself becoming the next Kaizoku-Ou than butter was butter. But he spent his days fishing with Usopp, playing with Chopper, and reading with Nami more than anything else. His optimism of becoming Kaizoku-Ou was now starting to rub off on her; she was also starting to believe he could do it.

Tashigi tossed herself out of bed, observing that the clock that read 9:41. Do to her no longer being aboard a Marine vessel, her sleep habits started to slack off. Staying up late and watching everyone became habit. The blankets flowed to the ground as her feet touched the chilled wooden floors. Her hands found her glasses in the dimly lit room, and put them on. The room was the same as it had been over the last week. The only change that ever seemed to occur was the clothes on the chair and papers and vials on the desk.

The clothes that had been resting on the chair peacefully were now on her body. She still felt discomfort wearing such revealing clothing, but she had to admit that the ladies had style. She giggled at Nami's note that said 'Today's outfit!' she was starting to feel that the navigator loved to dress her up.

'Today's outfit' consisted of a navy blue dress, unusually trimmed with a pale green lace. Tashigi thought it seemed familiar. She remembered that Robin had been wearing a similar dress, only a different color. She sighed, realizing that it was just as revealing on her that it was on Robin.

She followed the smell of bacon frying, being lead to the galley. Sanji was preparing a simple meal of rice and eggs, bacon and toast piling high on the plates. Tashigi helped herself to what was available on the table, and started eating. She dashed soy sauce on her rice and eggs, taking a bite of the saltiness. A smile spread across her lips, loving the simple flavors.

The galley door opened, Nami walking in with a rather annoyed expression. She sat at the table, ignoring Sanji's rambles. Luffy burst through the door, panting slightly. "Nami! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Weren't thinking, eh? So you were being a mindless pervert than? Is that what you mean to say!" She scowled at her captain, aggressively slicing her ham and eggs.

"No! I meant it, I just did-!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses right now. Save it." She cut him off angrily, and resumed her breakfast.

"Oi, shithead, what did you do to Nami?" Sanji asked, his tone very serious.

"I won't say anything, Nami will hit me." Luffy replied, not wanting to anger her further.

"I'll hit you if you don't tell me." Sanji growled.

"I can just hit you back." Luffy proved his point, and Sanji preceded the conversation no further. The table remained quiet, everyone sensing the tense air between the captain and navigator. Zoro trudged in last after Usopp, Chopper and Franky. He yawned, eating in a zombie like state.

"Zoro, you don't look like you've been sleeping much. Your naps are less frequent." Franky commented, having an idea why. "What's on your mind?"

Zoro ignored his question, looking at Tashigi without anyone noticing. She had been on his mind a lot, increasing day to day. Their encounter on the deck would replay itself every so often. His mind quickly brushed the thoughts aside, trying to pay attention to his own food.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile, trying to bring Nami out of her foul mood. He couldn't help but grin at it. Her opinion was able to be altered so easily within two weeks. If she stayed too long, Luffy would probably be able to get her to _stay_.

Zoro nearly choked when that thought entered his mind. 'Tashigi' and 'stay' did not belong in the same sentence together. He got up from the table and left, ignoring Sanji's calls to clean up behind himself.

He sat against the railing, hoping to lull himself asleep like he was able to do a few weeks ago. The deck of grass was unoccupied, and he stared out beyond the railing across the way. He crossed his arms against his chest.

Since their confrontation, they hadn't spoken much. She seemed to be more interested in the fun and games of the others. He actually felt a bit jealous, but he wasn't about to do anything about it.

Most likely not. Maybe. Perhaps.

His mind went into full gear, trying to come up with an excuse to do something with her without seeming suspicious. He could ask her to train, but the outfits that she was getting from Nami and Robin were downright exposing. He wasn't sure if his mind could handle it. He knew that he had a weakness for the woman, and he felt extremely annoyed with it.

He heard soft footsteps on the grass. His eyes peeked open in curiosity, surprised that _she_ was approaching him. He opened his eyes all the way, letting her know that he wasn't sleeping.

Tashigi sat next to him, tilting her head up to look up at the empty sky. They sat together silently, neither one of them having anything urgent to say.

The rest of the crew walked around, turning to normal daily activities. Usopp was in his workshop for the time being, as was Franky. Chopper had returned to the infirmary to catch up on some medicine making. Nami went straight back to her room, most likely to work on maps. Sanji lingered in the kitchen, already working on their late lunch that would be having, Robin keeping him company.

Tashigi traced her fingers on the dancing grass, sighing lightly; as if she was try to find the words to say something. "Zoro," she mumbled softly. He lifted his head to look at her. "When you were fleeing Lougetown, you said 'I can't stand the fact that you exist', what did you mean by that? I've often wondered."

Zoro didn't speak. He thought how to respond to her question. The swordsman stared at the grass below him, taking a breath. "The only person I was never able to defeat died before I could become strong enough to defeat her. In our last duel, she yelled at me, saying that she we wished that had been born a boy, because women were all eventually weaker than men." He paused for a moment, looking over at the mikan tress. "When I first saw you, I was so shocked at the similarities that I broke your glasses. You look the same. Both of you use katana. Both of you are feministic swordswomen, hating men for who we were: stronger."

Tashigi didn't know what to say. She didn't know what kinda of answer she had been expecting, but it definitely was not that. She suddenly felt a little guilty about calling him a sexist swordsman, though she had never actually said it out loud. In her thoughts, she assumed he thought she was excessively annoying or something down those lines.

"Meeting you, I felt I was being taunted. We made a promise and shared a dream, and now I am fulfilling hers along with my own." He subconsciously traced his finger on _Wadô Ichimonji_. Zoro chuckled, looking forward at the waters. "She'd definitely be laughing if she knew the situation I was in now. First I was that 'Pirate Hunter', and now I'm a pirate, and first mate to a guy younger than myself, and fairly stupider. Along with that, my sense of direction is a force to be reckoned with since I probably couldn't find my way out of a paper bag."

"I bet my clumsiness is worst than your sense of direction. I might be able find my way out a paper bag, but I'd fall back in as soon as I got out." She smiled making fun of herself, hoping to cheer Zoro up, if only a little bit. He seemed very sad about the conversation. She was startled when he chuckled, looking over at her.

"I'm sure if she had gotten a chance that she would have grown up to be almost exactly like you. It'd been hell for me though seeing as you and Nami whip everyone on the ship enough as it is. Kuina would have been on my back making sure that I was training constantly." Tashigi's eyes wondered down to his sword, his moving fingers having caught her attention.

"Is _Wadô Ichimonji_ hers?" She asked, almost in a whisper. He nodded.

"I have to become the greatest swordsman in the world because it's our dream." He chuckled, "that means you can't ever have it." He was trying his best to treat the conversation lightly, knowing very well that it was truly tearing him up on the inside.

"Fine, fine, but you ever get a hold of another meitou; I will claim it from you."

"Tsk, only if you can manage to defeat me. Remember, I will be the greatest."

"Yeah, yeah," She stood up, looking at the waters. "Thank you Zoro."

He acknowledged her by a small grunt. He watched her walk away, the lace catching his attention. He felt he'd almost drool, her creamy legs teased with the thin green material. '_Nami must be doing this purposely, dressing her like that, and then flaunting her around. She thinks that she can just lure me out, but it's not like I'm attracted. Well, I am, but not like what she thinks! She can't fool me!_' His eyes went further down her legs, disappointed when he realized she wore knee high boots that matched the lace.

Contrary to Zoro's belief, she was able to fool him. Nami observed as Zoro mindlessly watch Tashigi walk away, a look of stupidity on his face. If she wasn't going to be successful with her own romance, she would help someone else succeed. Tashigi did not even know what Nami was plotting.

Tashigi had rights not to trust pirates.

"Nami!" Tashigi called, trotting up the steps. The mikan hair colored girl looked at her, smiling.

"Did you ask Zoro about his lack of sleep?" She asked, wondering what Tashigi might be up to without her.

"No, but my guess is that it pertains to a busy mind, that's all. I think I stress him out. I feel a little guilty about it actually." She replied, shrugging. "Didn't you mention that we should be arriving on land soon?"

"Actually, we should be arriving in about an hour." Nami informed, checking her log pose. She walked down the steps to the grass. "It's been a while since we've been on a pirate island. Will you be coming with us?"

"I haven't given it much thought, it wouldn't hurt, other than fact that I'd want to arrest each and every single one of them."

"Well, you're one Marine, you can't."

Tashigi replied with a 'hmph', and followed Nami to the grass. Tashigi passed Nami though, and walked back to Zoro. She lied down, instantly feeling the grass tickle her in the wind. She stretched, making a mewling noise.

"Any reason as to why you are back?" Zoro asked, not bothering to even open his eyes. The rustling allowed him to guess that she had decided to lie down. Her hand tapped him, causing him to look over. He almost stopped breathing once he saw her. Do to her stretching, the hem of her dress rose higher on her thighs, but not enough to reveal her undergarments thankfully.

"Nami says that we'll arrive at the island in about an hour." She ignored his question, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His golden earrings dancing against his skin in the breeze, her gaze followed down his neck. "What possessed you to get your ears pierced?"

"Eh, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged, their eyes suddenly meeting. Her features looked so soft, and it made him consider reaching out and touching her. She sat up, becoming eye level with him. Tashigi leaned in towards him to observe his features better, Zoro doing the same to her.

Tashigi's hand abruptly slid from underneath of her, resulting in a crash on to Zoro's shoulder. His hand automatically stroked her cheek, a crimson blush surfacing on her cheeks. Her heart fluttered at the touch at was much more gentle than she would have ever expected out of the man.

"Zoro, I think I forgot how to breathe," she whispered, trying to remember what she was supposed to do after taking in air. Embarrassment flooded her as she realized she had actually said the statement aloud.

"Exhale." he leaned in closer, breathing in the air she finally released. His lips continued to linger over hers, not being able to bring himself to do it. The tinkle of his earrings caught her attention, and she reached out to them to create the sound herself.

A door slammed open across the deck, and both Zoro and Tashigi's attention landed on the women's quarters. A list of unpleasant names were being called, and Nami was attempting to run out, but something was preventing her from going very far.

"NAAMIII!" Luffy cried, clinging onto her ankles. "Gomen nasai!" He pathetically clung to her.

"Luffy, get off! I don't care if you're sorry, you shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"I misunderstood; I thought you wanted me to! Please don't be angry!"

The two unknown audience members observed the pathetic scene, not sure if they should look away or not. Tashigi glanced at Zoro and blushed, realizing that she was still fully against him. She sat up, avoiding his gaze.

Luffy continued to cling to Nami's leg, accepting her punches. He continued to apologize constantly. Zoro and Tashigi couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong or what Luffy had done. "Nami, why won't accept my apology?"

Yup. The scene was truly a pathetic time in the young captain's life.

"Luffy, just leave me ALONE!" Nami slammed her foot into him skull, freeing herself. She walked to the galley, and slammed the door.

Luffy laid in the grass dumb founded. He rolled over and stared blankly at the sky. Tashigi crawled in the grass towards Luffy, wanting to investigate the situation. Zoro's face tinted lightly at her actions, getting a full view of Tashigi's pale green panties. He tried repeatedly to look away, but his eyes were locked on. His mind and mouth stuttered wondering if he should tell the woman, his incomplete words causing her to look back. "Something wrong Zoro?" She asked naïvely, completely unaware of herself.

He shook his head, covering his mouth. He motioned for her to continue, and he finally found the ability to look away. He thought she was attractive, but it was far beyond him to understand why something as trivial as her panties had him in such a loss for words.

She gently shook Luffy's shoulders gaining his attention. "Mugiwara, what did you do?" She felt a sweat drop has he dumbly picked his nose with his pinky.

"Well, since you and Nami are friends, I don't think she'd be too mad. But don't tell anyone. Maybe Robin could know though." Luffy rambled, "I kissed Nami this morning unthinkingly when we greeted each other. At first she didn't seem mad, but when I apologized, she went off the deep end."

Tashigi thought for a moment, sitting on her feet in the siza position. "Maybe she thought you did it on purpose before you said anything, and got mad because you said sorry about it."

"I don't get it."

"I didn't think you would."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Hey, I'm just throwing it out there. It makes since to me. I guess all you can do is just leave her alone. She'll probably cool down about it."

"Alright." He acknowledged, commencing once again to picking his nose. She rolled her eyes, and looked out on the ocean.

"Guys, is that land?" Tashigi commented, pointing past the lion head.

"Looks like it to me!" Luffy dragged out, having already forgotten about his lady problems.

Tashigi thought her life was going to end as soon as she ended up on their ship. She certainly had never been on a pirate island without the aid of Marines.


	7. Safe with Them

**Chapter 7: Safe with Them**

The three of them gawked at the large town sitting at the edge of the island. Even from as far as they were, the mountain on the center of the island was enormous.

"SUUUGOOOOII!" Luffy immediately commented, impressed by the island already. Upon hearing their captain, Usopp and Chopper ran to the top deck to investigate. They looked past the lion's mane, glimpsing at the island.

Within ten minutes, they were close enough to see partying pirates, dancing and drinking in the streets. Zoro grinned, desiring to join in the liquor consumption. Luffy's eyes glowed in excitement, having seen a large quantity of meat.

"This is quite the bustling port, isn't it?" Tashigi commented, observing the people on the docks.

"I hope that they have some fresh produce, I'd like some cabbage for the stew."

"I must insist that we get some tea. It's been dreadful without it."

Tashigi turned around, curious to whose voice it could be. Her jaw dropped, trying to form a single word. Her eyes landed on the skeleton that was Brook.

"Oh my, what a beautiful young lady."

Tashigi shrieked, falling over in attempt to run away. She quickly crawled away behind Nami, who was giving him a rather terrifying glare.

"Ah, pale green to match the lace of your dress. Wonderful! My heart just fluttered, but I am a skeleton, I don't have a heart! Yohoho!" Brook commented.

Before Nami could hit him, Zoro punched the skeleton. "Behave you dumb ero-skeleton." Zoro growled, trying not to be too mad, for he was guilty of the same thing.

"W-where d-did he c-co-come f-from?" Tashigi stumbled over her words, surprised she was able to make a sentence.

"Ah, good question. Since your arrival I stayed below deck as not to frighten you, but I desired to get out, and it was evident that we eventually meet. I am Brook, how do you do?" He bowed politely to her.

"Nami, why can he talk, he's a skeleton, and he is not supposed to be able talk. He's dead isn't he, I don't understand it, and you're going to have to explain this. Because skeletons don't just walk around every day, drinking tea and such, and-." Tashigi's hysterical rambling came to a halt as Zoro put his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. We can explain everything, it's quite simple." He spoke, meeting her eyes. She nodded in understanding. He took his hand away, and got her to stand up. Everyone watched how well Zoro was able to work him her, how kind he was with her. He was so _tender_ with her.

"I ate the yomi yomi no mi." Brook started; Tashigi shook her head in understanding, not as frightened as before. "But since I took too long time and got lost on my way to returning to my body, it decayed before I got there." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm Tashigi." She bravely but her hand forward, wishing to shake hands. He grasped her hand and they shook briefly. She looked at Zoro incredulously. The whole situation had become completely unusual.

The boat lurched, signaling their arrival to the port. It was already decided that Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Robin would stay. Nami and Sanji set off separately from Luffy, Zoro and Tashigi. Tashigi was ordered by Nami to hold on to the boys' money, seeing as they would be the most likely to lose it.

It only took 10.9 seconds for Luffy to vanish, and an astonishing 5.6 seconds for Zoro to get lost. Tashigi yanked on his ear, and dragged him away from the docks. "Zoro, don't get lost. I thought you were joking about getting lost in a paper bag."

"Why are you leaving the ship anyway?" Zoro asked, following her around.

"Since Nami is getting the provisions with Sanji, she said I could spend a little. I wanted to get something comfortable to train in seeing as she only owns one pair of shorts."

'_Great, I get to go shopping…_' Zoro grumbled, following closely behind her. '_I can't believe that I'm actually following her. I better get booze._'

They browsed through the street, going into weapon shops and clothing shops here and there. Tashigi was frequently harassed by drunken pirates, and frequently, Zoro would have to calm her down. After eventually obtaining a few pairs of shorts and capris, they headed to a not so lively bar for a drink. Zoro insisted on it.

Zoro downed his first round in a matter of seconds, Tashigi staring in shock. "Are you sure you should consume so such alcohol? What if someone picks a fight with you?" She asked, scrupulously stared at him, not believing his actions.

"I can hold way more liquor than any man in this bar. I never get drunk, it's disgraceful." He commented, grinning at the sergeant major. "What about you?"

"I'm going to have to admit that I can't drink much. I'm already clumsy as it is." Tashigi commented, looking behind her, having noticed that someone decided to take a seat there. She looked back at Zoro and took another sip. "Though, my limit is about three tankards."

Zoro looked over the rim of his, noticing that he had already drank four. He laughed, setting his tankard down. "Well, it's probably more than some men can handle. Though, I personally can do about 30 without too much problem. I seem to have been born with a natural ability to handle it." He laughed again, Tashigi once again looking at him in disbelief. "So, how did you end up in the water in the first place?" He asked, referring to them finding her two weeks prior to their current events.

"Ah, well you see the funny thing about that is…" Tashigi looked away, embarrassed by her own clumsiness. "We were going through a bit of fog, and I seemed to have tripped backwards into a life boat, and fallen unconscious. Something along those lines, I sort of don't remember. But I think I was hanging upside down for awhile on a rope, because I'm pretty sure I remember having a headache. It'd be a good enough explanation to why my ankle was sprained." Zoro's mouth fell open in laughter, he hit his head on the bar, laughing so hard from her ridiculous story.

Tashigi suddenly gasped, causing Zoro to look at her. The voice behind her spoke, "Miss Sergeant Major Tashigi, y'know you're a wanted Marine among us pirates?" He ruefully laughed in her ear, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist. "Sorreh tah steal your lady friend, but 45 million beri is pretty appealing at this point. I've been out of money fer quite awhile now."

Zoro's hand immediately reached for _Wadô Ichimonji_, glaring at the man. Tashigi followed suit, her hand falling onto _Shigure. _She elbowed him, unsuccessful in getting him to release her. She gasped, feeling the cold steel of Zoro's meitou against her cheek. Zoro had its tip at the man's throat.

"Release her, or lose your life."

"Like some rookie could scare me." The man smart talked; attention all around the bar now on them. Murmuring voices whispered all around them. He clicked the pistol in his right hand, pointing it at him.

"What in the world is that man thinking, that's Roronoa Zoro, he doesn't stand a chance!"

"He must be really drunk to pull such a stupid stunt."

"Isn't Zoro's captain Monkey D. Luffy, he's got 300 million beri on his head! That guys committing suicide just messing with Zoro!"

The drunken captor seemed to have tuned into all of the conversation, his eyes widening in realization that the man that stood before him was indeed a great threat. He released the gun, and loosened his grip around Tashigi's waist. She stood up straight, and stood beside Zoro. Zoro sheathed his sword, and finished chugging the rest of his tankard. He set the cup down, and looked at the man, whom still stood there dumbfounded. Zoro punched the man full into the face, sending him across the bar.

"Let's go." He ordered, Tashigi followed, noticing that everyone's eyes were following them. They briskly entered the streets, heading in no particular direction.

"It's going to be twilight soon" Tashigi commented, noticing that the sun was behind the trees, but not quite set into the horizon. "Do you want to head back to the ship?"

"I thought we were going back to the ship." He said, tilting his head slightly at her.

"It's the other way."

"But it's where the sun is."

"No, it's where the sun was. The sun is setting, the ship is east."

"The sun sets in the east, doesn't it…?" He asked, quite confused with her logic.

"Zoro, you are more directionally impaired than I ever thought someone could be." She observed, turning back towards the ship. He shrugged, following her.

They walked quietly again, nothing important needing to be said. Tashigi glanced out of the corner of her eye, noticing that Zoro was a bit on edge. He casually glanced around, but she couldn't help but feel he was looking for something.

"Is something wrong Zoro?" Tashigi asked, still looking forward.

"I believe we are being watched, you specifically. You are probably safe to for the time being, try not to get separated." Tashigi walked closer to him, causing Zoro to pay closer attention to her.

"ZOOOROOOOO-KUN! " An unfamiliar voice called from behind them. Zoro stiffened, putting his hand on Tashigi's shoulder, halting her. He turned his head in curiosity. A strawberry-blond hair colored woman was running towards them. She wore a white dress hugging her rather womanly curves, and her hair was back in a pony-tail. She more or less had a very Vivi-appearance.

"Oh please no." He mumbled. Grabbing Tashigi's arm, he walked quickly, dragging her along.

"What's wrong, who is she?"

"Twice in my life have I been drunk. Twice. And one of those times, I unfairly met this woman." Zoro nearly growled, his quick walking having turned into a jog. "She a…" Zoro trailed, not really wanting to complete the sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"She thinks that I'm going to marry her."

"Marry? Just how much did you have to drink for that to hap-?" Zoro stopped, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to outrun the rather fast woman.

"Can I borrow you for a second? 'Kay, thanks." Zoro finished, ignoring Tashigi's clear complaints on being 'used'.

"Zoro-kuun! My darling, how are you? You must be doing well, that you've become a pirate like me! I saw that you're worth 120 million."

"The poster is old."

"Oh well, who cares, since we've found each other again after that terrible happening of you accidentally getting on that boat, we can get married!" She squealed. "And I see that you have a Marine to turn in, I've heard of her, Tashigi is just a pain, isn't she?" She carried on, abruptly getting cut off by Zoro.

"Funny thing, I forgot about you…Marli?"

"It's Maria! How could you forget me! That's terrible! I haven't forgotten you once since our wonderful meeting in that bar in the East Blue!"

"Well Maria, I'm not turning in 'this Marine'," He emphasized, wrapping his arm around Tashigi's waist, "she's my soon-to-be bride." Tashigi had a slight expression of shock, but tried her best not give away his façade.

"Zoro, you're a joker, you can't have two fiancés, that's not right!" She took on a look of disbelief, starting to glare at Tashigi.

"I know I can't have two, I only have one." His firm voice did not faze the over-excited woman though to his displeasure.

"Oh, you're so funny! You must have just been kidding. Let's turn her in and go get married!"

"Maria, I'm not marrying you. I've already said that."

"Prove that you don't love me then Zoro! How could you just do this to me?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "I love you!"

"No you don't, we met in a bar and got so drunk that I started saying stupid jokes."

"Fine, if you truly don't love me, tell me it!"

"I don't love you." Zoro bluntly stated, hoping to get rid of the helpless woman.

"I don't believe you."

'_Boy is she hopeless, she obviously can't take no. This lets me add another reason why pirates are evil. Well, kind of._' Tashigi thought, desiring for the woman to leave just as much as Zoro.

"He says he doesn't love you, why won't you just leave it at that?" Tashigi stepped in.

Maria ignored Tashigi's comment, continuing to plead with Zoro. "Zoro, I love you so much, I came all the way to the Grand Line to find you! You can't just leave me again!"

"We'd have to have been together for me to have left you in the first place Maria."

"But what abo-?" Maria dropped her sentence, watching something she couldn't believe.

Zoro grabbed Tashigi's cheek and brought her mouth to his. He roughly kissed her. Tashigi didn't kiss back, too surprised by the sudden intrusion of privacy. He pressed only a little harder, triggering her to respond. She inadvertently drove her fingers through his hair, kissing him back. He suddenly softened the kiss, tasting her a little with his tongue. '_She tastes like she smells, like steel and salt._' He thought to himself, not considering it at all to be weird.

She parted from him, trying to restrain the smile that wanted to form. _'He didn't mean it._' She refused to let him know that she had enjoyed it thoroughly. He stared into her eyes for a long time, breathing heavily on her lips still. His mind wouldn't let him release her.

"I ah, I ah, I-." Zoro stuttered, unable to reach an end to his sentence.

"You don't have to say anything." Tashigi told him, "The girl needed to know you weren't interested. She'd probably continued to stalk you if she didn't get the picture." Tashigi moved away from him, leaving a fiery trail where her fingers left down his cheeks. "We need to get back to the ship, they are probably wondering where we are."

Tashigi ignored the heat that had settled deep within her. Her cheeks betrayed her façade, but as long as he could not see her face, she could pretend.

"Right," Zoro followed her closely behind. '_She is probably mad at me._' He sighed, dissatisfied. '_Though, anything between us out of the question, because I'm pretty sure she'd like to remain a Marine. She'll probably stay distant._' He grinned rather broadly. '_Good thing I didn't tell her I was sorry, because I'm not sorry at all about it._'

Zoro was going to learn the painful words 'romantic love' momentarily.


	8. Surprises with Them

**Chapter 8: Surprises with Them**

Zoro and Tashigi reached the ship just before the sun completely left the horizon. Chopper and Usopp greeted the two, waving from the ship. "Zoro! You missed it! There was the biggest Sea King swimming by, and ate one of the ships and left! Robin scared it away!" Chopper yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down on the railing.

He chuckled, listening to the excitable reindeer's story. He followed Tashigi up the ladder, not bothering to look up, knowing very well that he'd see up her dress. He raked his fingers through his hair aggravated. It was barbaric to him that such a copy-cat, annoying woman could have become so much more desirable after one kiss.

One dumb kiss.

Right then, if they hadn't been in public, he might have considered making love to her. Though, he knew very well that she would not have appreciated such an action.

Zoro watched as Tashigi familiarized herself with the crew, acting like nothing at all happened. He looked away, walking to the railing he had been leaning against earlier that day. Franky approached him, standing beside with.

"What's with the moping?" he asked, watching everyone like Zoro.

"I'm not moping."

"You really are. Did something happen between you and Tashigi?"

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing, eh? So if we probed that mind of yours, nothing like, oh say, a kiss occurred?"

Zoro stiffened at his comment. "Nothing at all happened." He replied, using his straightest voice.

Franky sighed, not fooled. "Robin and I went for a walk and saw you two."

"Then why didn't you just say that!" Zoro yelled at him, standing up and hitting him on the head.

Chopper ran up to Zoro, ignoring the fallen body of Franky. "Zoro! You're so cool! Tashigi just told us what happened in the tavern!" Zoro had a look of surprise.

"She did?" He asked, still leaning against the rail.

"She said that your high bounty scared off other pirates!" Chopper smiled, returning to Usopp and Luffy. Zoro had an incredulous grin on his face, having gained such an ego boost from her.

Everyone made their way into the galley, ready to eat dinner after being called by the love-cook. Tashigi sat between Nami and Robin. The mikan loving girl nearly growled when Luffy took a seat in front of her. Sanji started piling food on to the table, and everyone commenced in eating.

"Tashi, so did you get what you wanted?" Nami asked, sipping some wine that they bought on the island.

"Mhm, I have some shorts and a pair of capris. Thank you Nami."

"It's no big deal." She replied, taking a bite out of the chicken leg was able to be missed by Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy, surprised that he eating slower than usual.

"What?" He asked, shoving a spoon full of rice in his mouth.

"Nothing." She sighed, returning to her food. He suddenly paused from his eating, catching her attention once again.

"Nami, I decided that I'm not really sorry. I did it intentionally, even though I didn't realize I was doing it." He continued to eat his meat, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh..! Luffy!" Nami yelled, slamming her fists on to the table. Nami hid her face from him behind her bangs, allowing Tashigi to see a grin on her lips. Nami left the table abruptly, walking out the open galley door.

"Oi, dumbass, what did you do this time?" Sanji got up, attempting to follow Nami.

Tashigi tugged at his shirt, having him look back at her. "I think she needs a moment alone, she's alright." Sanji returned to the table, and started chatting up Robin once again.

Luffy looked over at Tashigi, "she wasn't mad?" he asked, not bothering to swallow his food before talking.

"She's more embarrassed than angry." Tashigi informed, getting up from the table to clean her dishes off.

"Really?" He set down his food down and left the table, walking out to the deck. The whole table nearly went to cardiac arrest after watching Luffy _leave_ his _food._ Everyone then ran at the speed of sound to observe what was going on outside.

They all stared through the door, obviously watching Luffy and Nami. Sanji started to try and attack Luffy, seeing him touch Nami's arm, but everyone just blocked his view. After talking for about five minutes, everyone gasped, watching Luffy lean over and kiss Nami. The navigator stole his hat and held it front of their faces, blocking everyone's view.

Nami turned to see Luffy running out the galley door. In an attempt to run, she tripped over her own footing, falling into the grass. He stood beside her, offering his hand out to the mikan girl.

Stubbornly she put her hand into his, resisting the grin on her lips that formed when their skin met. "Luffy..." She mumbled, still refusing to look into his face.

"Yes Nami!" Luffy said in slightly excited voice, lightly touching her arm. She looked up at him half annoyed, half interested in his actions.

"Why did you have to go and something like that, especially in front of everyone?" She nodded her head to her right, indicating everyone obviously watching them.

"Huh?" He questioned, not understanding the situation. Sometimes Luffy was just _too _Luffy.

"Well, it was just slightly embarrassing to me, you saying that in front of everyone, because it was kind of personal." Nami tried to explain to the puppy that was Luffy.

"Why should it matter, we're all nakama."

"Nakama usually don't kiss."

"Then who does kiss?"

Nami blushed at the child-like question, starting to feel like she was talking to a five year old. "People in private relationships kiss" was the best response she could seem to come up with as an answer.

Luffy took a moment to think about the answer to his question. He suddenly gripped her shoulders, causing her to look straight into his absurdly large eyes. "If we're in a private relationship, does that mean you would be my Kaizoku-Ojou? Because I think would like it if you were."

'_Does he even realize that he just proposed to me?"_ Nami immediately thought after she grasped what he said. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, feeling him place his lips lightly on hers.

She slid his hat off with her right hand to hide their action from the others. Though, momentarily the hat was dropped so that said hand could rake through their captain's hair.

Everyone ignored the scene after a moment, and went back to their dining room to clean, once they returned, Nami and Luffy had mysteriously vanished. Sanji scowled at their disappearance, not too happy at the captain. Everyone soon went to bed, the whole day having been rather long, and only slightly adventurous.

Robin informed that while Tashigi had been gone, Franky and she retrieved a bed for her to sleep in while there that would remain in the women's quarters. Tashigi was quite pleased with this.

Zoro lied awake in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. If he closed his eyes again, he knew he would hopelessly dream of the woman that now lay in the women's quarters. It was only four in the morning. He leapt out the bed in a quite manner, pulling his boots on, and disregarding his need for a shirt. He walked out on to the dew grass, smelling the ocean air.

He climbed the ladder to the crow's nest, and decided to watch the ocean from there. The waves were hardly visible, but what moonlight there was decorated the waves in a light sparkle. He sighed to himself, thinking about kissing _her_. Part of him repeats that he shouldn't have done such a stupid thing, while the other part tells him he should go burst through the women's quarters now and make love to the woman right then and there.

Zoro decided that he would remain in limbo to his thoughts. He yawned, his eyes closing before he could acknowledge he was falling asleep.

Like Zoro, Tashigi lied awake in her bed, staring dumbly at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about _him_. How he just grabbed her cheek and kissed her with no permission at all! How dare he just tease her with such a delicious kiss, in public, no less! She felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks, just remembering it.

She stumbled out of her bed as quietly as possible, and left the room. She decided to think in the crow's nest, hoping that the oceanic view could distract her from him.

Without thinking, she climbed up the ladder and entered the circular room. She blinked twice, not sure if she was seeing right.

Zoro was found sitting up, clearly sleeping where he sat. She cursed to herself for not bringing her glasses, and for not being awake enough to tell if she was dreaming or not.

She gently touched his hair, feeling its slight roughness like she remembered. She was sure that she was dreaming, unconvinced that Zoro would be sleeping in the crow's nest. Though she was forgetting that a certain reindeer mentioned that he practically lived there, but that's beside the point. Tashigi sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tashigi weakly acknowledged that she was being pulled into his lap. "Zoro?" she drowsily mumbled, noticing a difference in position.

Zoro grunted in recognition. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, her hand hovering over his cheek. He nuzzled her, opening his eyes.

"Probably." Zoro responded simply. He pulled her closer, resting his face her in neck. Lightly he placed a kiss on her collar bone. "I'm going to sleep."

"Zoro, that's silly, how do you fall asleep in a dream." she asked, her eyes closed.

"I dunno, it's your dream." He yawned, leaning his head against the window, quickly drifting into dreamless sleep. Tashigi closed her eyes as well not expecting to fall asleep.

It couldn't be helped if they wanted to stay away from each other, fate was telling them otherwise.


	9. Normal with Them

**Chapter 9: Normal with Them**

He yawned, ignoring the sunlight streaming into the room he fell asleep in. Attempting to move his hand, he found it was occupied with something else. Another hand. Soon noticing that along with that hand, a body would come. And that body was pressing against his bare chest. And, but of course, that body belong to none other Tashigi. She stirred in his lap. He felt his whole body freeze.

Tashigi opened her eyes, meeting Zoro's chest. Her eyes slowly widened in realization that she was with someone presently. Her eyes traveled up their neck, green hair catching her attention immediately.

"Zoro...?" she mumbled, hoping to get a response. Nothing.

"Zoro?" she spoke a bit louder. Still no response from the man could sleep through hurricanes.

"Zoro!" She yelled, Zoro jumping slightly in mock shock. He looked at her, hoping and praying to a non-existent God that she would not over react.

"How in the freaking world did this happen! Did you come in my room last night and kidnap me? What did you do, you didn't do anything to me did you?"

He sighed deeply. He stood up with her in his arms, and placed her on the couch. "It is way too early to be putting up with your hysterics. I'm leaving."

"You are not leaving here! You are going to tell me what happened!" She ordered him, grabbing his arm. She bore holes into the back of his head with her glare. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Nothing happen, I was sleeping in the crow's nest because I fell asleep thinking in here. You leaned against me, thinking it was a dream, and I pulled you into my lap after I realized I was a bit cold, that's all that happened."

"Then how did I get here?" She asked, having calmed down from her momentary hysteria. When it came to Zoro, she was starting to realize she had to ask before assuming.

"You probably went up the ladder." He remarked, yawning at the situation.

"You're such a jerk. Kissing me without permission." She changed the subject, knowing that she probably wouldn't learn anything else. "You could have thought up something else to get rid of her."

"I'm not creative, alright. What would you do if you were caught in that situation?"

"I wouldn't be in that situation." She flatly spoke. Zoro almost cringed at the comment, feeling foolish.

"I'm going." He said, stepping through the door and disappearing. Tashigi waited a moment, sitting on the couch.

"He is so aggravating sometimes! Dumb freaking pirate!" She looked down in her lap and blushed. She remembered him pulling her into his lap, and how warm he was. She soon realized that she was only wearing a pair of exercise shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt.

"How embarrassing!"She quickly made it back to her room and changed.

Zoro sat at the dining table, eating his food in yet another zombie like state. Not 'Thriller Bark' zombie, just normal zombie. Nobody questioned it this morning, everyone wrapped in their own thoughts. 'I have to admit to myself, I slept pretty damn well when she was with me. Nice and dreamless.' Zoro thought. He looked up, seeing that Brook decided to join in their meals now, and would most likely chat with the women of the crew.

Luffy walked in, and the atmosphere changed almost immediately. It was an excited atmosphere.

"Luffy, you spooked us last night leaving your food like that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Course, I don't have a heart, I'm a skeleton! Yohoho!" Brook commented, sipping his tea.

"It seems like Luffy is a big boy now, kiss'n Nami like that." Franky grinned, "where did you two disappear off to?"

"Franky that was a degrading comment, and you're nosey." Usopp commented, trying to eat as much as he could before Luffy started eating everything.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, his mouth already full, "Thwat joo-ull tallkling ah'boot?" Luffy continued to wonder.

"Never mind Franky." Usopp apologized, realizing that Luffy was just that oblivious sometimes. Usopp looked over Zoro suddenly, raising his brow in interest. "I think we should be more interested in Zoro's behavior."

"And why is that Long nose-kun?" Robin entered the conversion, a smile on her lips.

"Well, the fact that the poor guy has hardly slept since Tashigi got here, something has got be on his mind." Usopp remarked, grinning mischievously. "You actually got up and left bed."

Zoro's face paled slightly, hoping that Robin hadn't noticed Tashigi's disappearance. She gave him an understanding look, continuing to eat her food. "Well I'm just restless about-…" Zoro trailed, not having an excuse for his lack of sleep. He sighed, just eating again.

"What's got you all bent out of shape for? Why is Tashigi a distraction for you?" Usopp asked. And Zoro noticed his wording particularly. Distracting. That's exactly what she was. She kept from sleeping. She kept him from training. She downright invaded his mind, and he was not going to be rid of her.

"Her face, that's all. Reminds me of a past friend." That's all he had to say. Usopp didn't ask any more questions, nor did anyone else.

Chopper whispered 'So I was right!' referring to their guesses before the first night she had appeared.

The aforementioned woman appeared in the room soon with Nami, chatting and whispering. The girls gave both Luffy and Zoro an odd blush of look, and sat at the table, still gossiping like high school girls. The whole table filled with chatter, momentarily forgetting all of the unusual situations that had occurred.

One by one, everyone left the table, setting out to the deck. The log pose unexpectedly changed within 8 hours of their arrival. They decided since that they had everything that they needed, that they could leave, (despite the argument of an alcohol loving swordsman and a meat loving rubber man). Nami directed everyone in their actions as normal, Luffy already sitting on the lion's head. After their labors they sat the grass together chatting happily. Robin approached Zoro, causing him to stiffen noticing her advance on him. She sat next to him innocently enough, smiling.

"Swordsman-san, I won't tell the others, but I am quite curious as to what is happening." Her voice persuaded him. He hated that the women on their ship were all so impressionable. It made him sigh in defeat. She was hardly a bother to tell though. He knew that the woman keep her word.

He leaned in towards her, and spoke softly, not wanting the others to gain interest. "What do you want me to start with?" He asked, thinking that there way too much to cover.

"Tell me why she left the room last night."

"Well, actually, I don't know why she left. She was probably restless." He responded, not knowing what else to say to answer the question.

"Did you see her while you were out?"

"Yeah, I was in the crow's nest, and she practically slept-walk there. She thought she was dreaming, and started sleeping against me. I was pretty restless too, I went up there to think, though I fell asleep rather quickly." He explained.

"Nothing happened?"

"Absolutely nothing. There isn't anything between us. And don't you think otherwise just because you saw us kissing yesterday. That goes along with a story about a persistent woman and me getting drunk."

"I'll ask nothing else then." Robin assured, leaning back into the grass with a hidden grin. Zoro looked at everyone talking and laughing loudly. Tashigi crawled over to him to talk, smiling brightly.

"Zoro, did you hear what Nami said? The next island is only 4 days away! And then after that the Marine base is only 2 weeks away." Her sentence ended rather joylessly. "The next island is supposed to be rainy, and has a lush forest. People get lost in it easily, so it'll probably only take you a moment to step your foot onto the island to get lost." She giggled, causing Zoro to grunt at her last comment.

"Maybe all we need to do is get you lost their then. We won't have to worry about you otherwise." He remarked back to her, causing her to stick her tongue out with him. "Yeah, real mature Tashigi."

"Like I need to be mature while in your presence," she sat cross legged, leaning on her hands. She stared up into the sky, humming to herself suddenly.

Zoro too leaned back and lay in the grass. The clouds were very individual, making figures in the sky. The crew grew quiet with whispering, everyone having decided to lie down and cloud watched.

"Zoooo-roooo! Will you play with me?" Chopper asked him suddenly, watching the reindeer's eyes get big with anticipation. The swordsman grinned, picking up the reindeer, letting him ride his shoulders. Chopper happily raised his arms in the air riding freely on Zoro's back. They ran around the deck laughing. Robin giggled, sneaking her fleurs, and ticking both of them. They laughed instantly at her assault of ticking. Zoro fell over, the reindeer tumbling from his shoulders. Everyone giggled at them. Robin relieved them of her grasps.

"Robin," Zoro panted, "don't you think that might be an over kill?" He laid in the grass, petting the exhausted reindeer. "Alive?"

"Alive." Chopper breathily replied, not moving in the least bit.

Tashigi watched like everyone else how Zoro took care of the childish creature. It was almost cute Tashigi thought. Chopper hugged Zoro as soon as he was capable of moving, receiving more pets from Zoro. Luffy crawled towards them on his stomach, wanting to poke them both. Angering them both after a short minute, Luffy fled the scene, Zoro and Chopper chasing them. Everyone laughed, Luffy attempting to hide behind crew members, only stalling them for a short time when it came to being a woman.

Tashigi was slowly starting to realize how likable everyone could be. And that was soon going to change everything.


	10. Exploring with Them

**Chapter 10: Exploring with Them**

The Thousands Sunny was nearing their next destination, and would be there before night fall. Mugiwara no Luffy sat in the grass like he had been doing every day, the crew stopping and taking breaks from other activities to join him every so often.

Tashigi had at this point investigated the entire crew fairly well, the only two left to question were Zoro and Luffy. She had decided on spending a great amount of time away from Zoro. The swordswoman was still irked at him for what happened at the island, and then the following morning. She almost despised the man for acting so nonchalantly. Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose she glanced at Luffy who was currently watching the sky keenly. Most of the crew was sitting on the grass, excluding Nami and Robin sitting at their umbrella covered table.

"Mugiwara!" Tashigi caught Luffy's attention.

"Hai?" he questioned, wondering what she wanted.

"Why do you want to be Kaizoku-Ou?" Everyone's' attention was called, curious of her question.

"That's an interesting question; I wonder why I never asked." Nami commented, Usopp nodding his head in agreement to the response.

"Do I need a reason?"

"That's probably why..." Franky mumbled.

"Well, I'd think you have some sort of reason to strive for something so...infamous." She responded, raising a brow to his previous answer.

"Heh heh, of course I have a reason. Shanks wouldn't let me join his crew, so I told him that I would become Kaizoku-Ou, and create a crew that wouldn't be defeated by his. I was about seven at the time." Luffy finished his simple story, a grin of pure excitement. "So far, I think I'm doing pretty well."

Tashigi gawked at him in surprise. It was such simple things that lead him to such an infamous goal. He shared a dream with hundreds, maybe even thousands of pirates. They all wanted gold and glory, and here Luffy was doing just because he said he would. "Sugoi..." she finally mouthed.

"Luffy, do you mean to say at the age of seven, you told thee 'Red-Haired' Shanks that you would become Kaizoku-Ou?" Nami asked.

"Yup." An even larger smile appeared on their captain's lips. "He saved my life, and that's why I have reason to live."

"How did he save your life?" Robin asked, drinking her coffee.

"I picked a fight with some bandits that had come into town and made fun of Shanks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Someone made fun of Shanks? He has 1,200,000,000 beri on his head!" Tashigi exclaimed, completely confused by another's stupidity.

"Really? Well, this was ten years ago, but the bandit leader had kidnapped me, and then we were attacked by a sea king. That's how he lost his arm." Luffy finished his story, a rather somber smile appearing.

"You're the reason he's missing an arm, I would have never guessed." Tashigi commented.

"Yeah, it's a real shame. I here before that happened, he use to duel Mihawk" Robin added, catching Zoro's attention.

"This Shanks man use to fight Mihawk?" Zoro asked, very intrigued by what Robin said. "I'd like to fight him one day. I'm sure he'd still be quite a challenge."

"Ohhh, Zoro versus Shanks? I don't know who'd win!" Nami said, interested in such a fight.

"You guys are insane!" Usopp started, "he's obviously dangerous beyond all reason, why would any of you want to go near him!"

"He's fuuun!" Luffy laughed happily, leaning back.

"So wait Luffy, how did you get the gomu gomu no mi?" Brook asked, interjecting into the conversion for the first time. Even though it wasn't in the conversion, the skeleton was sure it was related.

"Oh, it was Shank's, I ate it on accident."

Nami put her face in hands. "Of course that's how it'd happen. I never thought about it, but we should be careful about when eat off of the ship. If you ate another fruit, well no one actually knows what would happen." A slightly ominous feeling went through everyone.

"Nami, I think we're getting close." Chopper broke the momentary silence. "I smell foliage."

Nami got up from her chair, going up the stairs to look. "Oi, look guys!" She motioned with her hand for everyone to come to the upper deck to look. Their ship was heading westward for the bay of the island, surrounded by a protective crescent of land. The western coast was a raised rocky ledge, but the valleys below were completely covered in lush flora. A breeze wafted through the air, carrying the scent of the land. It was a clean smell, pleasing everyone.

"This is a beautiful island!" Nami sighed, happy about their destination.

"It is most certainly Navigator-san" Robin responded, brushing her hair out of her face. Both Robin and Brook sipped their drinks casually, enjoying their views.

"Oh! Look at all the streams running into the sea!" Usopp noted, "That means if we can find a stream, then all we have to do is follow it if we're lost."

"That's almost too easy. Don't people normally get lost?"

Franky questioned, "There must be something hindering people."

"Oh my, do you guys see this?" Tashigi exclaimed. She pointed to the coast. "Look at the thickness of the undergrowth!" The trees of the forest were tall and slender, and very closely grown together. Large plants were packed into the shadows of the forest floor. Even though it was day time, it was relatively dark as far as they could tell.

"I can see why they get lost." Luffy commented, almost hanging off the railing. "So they are mystery plants." Nami hit Luffy's head almost immediately.

"The only mystery is the location of your common sense!" Luffy rubbed his head, still staring at the tropical island. Nami sighed also gazing at the island. "It's probably going to rain, I'd be prepared if you're going off the boat."

"I'm going to go change." Tashigi stated, already walking down the ladder to the women's quarters.

"I think I too will join her. I'm quite curious of such an island. It should be adventurous." Robin looked at Luffy, watching his eyes light up at the word 'adventurous'. She grinned, going down the ladder.

Nami sighed, hoping that she would be allowed to stay on the beach and drink fruity drinks courtesy of Sanji. Though adventure in the tropical forest did sound a bit intriguing...

Chopper nervously watched Zoro, trying to make sure he didn't leave the beach by himself. He was sure if he let that happen that they would never see their swordsman again.

The said swordsman was watching the foliage intently, occasionally glancing at the ship. Luffy excitedly ran around the beach chasing Usopp, screaming 'Mystery Forest'.

Tashigi, rather clumsily, leapt from the ship, landing on the soft white sand of the beach. She was wearing her new jean shorts, the first green tank top she borrowed along with her jacket and the pale green knee high boots. Nami soon appeared wearing something quite similar to their Skypiea adventures, as was Robin. The boys momentarily ogled the women, though one particularly would never admit to such an act.

"Are we ready?"

"Guys, I fear I am suddenly suffering from 'dark-forest-that-people-get-lost-in' syndrome, if we cou-!" Usopp and Brook started to babble, almost instantly getting cut off by Luffy yelling.

"YOSH! TIME FOR MYSTERY FOREST!" He yelled, grabbing Usopp and Brook, running straight into the underbrush. Nami tailed Luffy, threatening him as he entered; Sanji followed Nami, not wanting their adolescent Captain to 'take advantage of the innocence of Nami-swan'.

Robin and Tashigi giggled at their actions, as Chopper, Franky, and Zoro stood bored. "I'm quite interested in the coast of the island. Would you like to join me?" Robin directed her question at them.

"I'll go with you! Beach time, YEAAAH!" Franky excitedly sang.

"Are you going in the forest?" Chopper timidly asked, not wanting to enter the dark forest that practically screamed 'LOST; NEVER TO BE FOUND AGAIN.' "I want to join you if you're not."

"No we're not, but what about you?" Robin looked at Zoro and Tashigi, a small deviant smile appearing.

"I wanted to go look for things to eat." Zoro stated, turning and heading for the forest. Tashigi immediately grabbed the back of his shirt, and gaze him a scrupulous glance.

"You're going to get lost."

"I will not, since do I get lost?" Zoro somewhat innocently responded, obviously not fooling anyone.

"I'll go with you to make sure you can make it back." Tashigi told him, pulling on her borrowed backpack. He glared at her, but she simply ignored it. "There is no way that you would ever appear on this shore again without assistance."

Robin and Franky chuckled, Chopper still worried the thought of everyone getting lost. "Please Tashigi, don't let him out of your sight!" Chopper asked, 'hiding' behind Robin's leg.

"I won't Chopper, promise." She replied, hugging him before tailing behind Zoro who urgently wanted to go in the forest. Zoro was already practically fighting the shrubbery, cursing under his breath. Tashigi simply walked in the cleared walk way behind him, not too worried about get lost because of their evident trail.

"So, are you looking for anything particular?"

"I just want to make sure I bring back more meat than the shitty-cook." Zoro responded, in full gear of catching something edible.

'Men can be so competitive. Testosterone…' Tashigi thought. She was pleased with her lack of work. Her eyes stayed glued to Zoro's back, observing his motions, along with the muscles evident through his white shirt.

'He is so well…defined. I almost feel hypnotized by watching him work.' Tashigi looked up, feeling a few droplets land on her scalp. "It's starting to rain…"She commented, Zoro pausing to also look up. The sky was not to be seen through the canopy, but the moisture was all around them. Tashigi bent down and retrieved a fallen leaf from one of the trees. "The leaves are rather light and feathery. This is what most likely gives the forest floor so much water." Droplets increased in their falling. "Do you want to turn back Zoro?"

"Hn. What's a little rain?" Was his only commenting, continuing to make his way through the forest flora. The plant life started to lighten up, enabling them to simply push past the plant life. The trekked for what it felt like was only 30 minutes before they realized they weren't finding anything.

"It doesn't seem like there is much life here." She noted, accidentally bumping into him. He looked at her curiously.

"I think you might be right. There haven't been any obvious signs." He admitted to the evidence, "I'm still interested in looking around though."

"Alright, I guess I have no choice but to follow you."

"You can always turn back."

"I have no intention on breaking my promise to Chopper to keep an eye on you." Staring at the back of his head, she raised a brow, not sure if she'd get a response. Zoro grinned, expecting her to say something that would keep her there. Keep her near him.

As they continued to walk, it became evident that there was almost no end to the plant life. The rain had gotten harder, and it was obvious that the sun had gone down because of the severe lack of light. Zoro's paced had slowed dramatically as he noticed Tashigi slowing down from all of the activity. "Is your ankle alright?" He asked.

She looked up, completely caught off-guard by the question. "My ankle?"

"Yeah, it was sprained two weeks ago, how is it feeling now?" Zoro spoke up, the rain drowning out his voice.

"It doesn't hurt or anything right now." She bit her lip, looking at the back of his head with what little light that they had.

"It kind of looks like there is a small clearing ahead, we're taking a break." He stated.

"Well, actually, I uh, don't think we'll be returning to the ship tonight." She timidly said, looking away when Zoro's eyes turned to her.

"Why?"

"Because I think we're lost."


	11. Lost Because of Him

**Chapter 11: Lost Because of Him**

Zoro looked incredulously at the woman, disbelieving her comment of being 'lost'. He was never lost; he was just simply, not in the right place, or walking in the right direction for that matter. He may have admitted it verbally, but he still held onto the belief that he could somehow not be lost. She looked into his eyes finally, defiantly telling him that he had gotten them completely and utterly and helplessly lost. There was no way of contacting them at all for Nami, Robin, and Sanji held onto the only Den Den Mushis of the ship.

Tashigi sighed, "I expected this." Zoro ignored her comment and walked further in to the clearing he claimed to have seen. She followed, and was lead to miraculously a small clearing that was about five or six feet in diameter.

She set down her backpack, and sat on the moist log in the vicinity. Zoro leaned against the tree closing his eyes. "What did you bring?" Zoro asked, not bothering to look at her. She opened the bag and dug around in it.

"We have a tarp, four meal bentos, and a first aid kit." She informed him, leaning back against the fallen tree. He bent over and retrieved the tarp, starting to tie it to the trees. Luckily, the rain paused slightly, only drizzling a bit. He spread the tarp easily over the clearing, and leaned back against his tree.

"So..." Tashigi dragged, not sure where to start. She felt she had a lot to say, but a full thought couldn't seem to form. She heard him sigh. "Why are you so protective of me?"

"What?" Zoro replied almost instantly, giving a slightly visible expression of disbelief. "I am not protective of you at all. You don't need protection."

"Well, that's nice to hear, but you are rather on edge when I am in the presence of Sanji." She tried to explain. "Any time he speaks or touches me, you are instantly on him about it."

"I am not."

"You honestly are Roronoa." Tashigi rose a brow, trying to prove his guiltiness. "Are you denying that you kicked him in the face when held my hand, or when he attempted to kiss my hand, or any other time him and I were in your presence together speaking?" He grunted.

"His swooning over you women is annoying to have to listen to constantly. All I ever hear is 'NAMI-SWAAAN!' and 'BURU-BERI!' it's almost sickening." He grumbled in anger, trying to avoid any potential gaze from her. She snickered at his imitation of the cook. '_Irritating woman. Shitty cook. He just thinks that he can win over women by giving them everything they desire. And women just think it's 'endearing'. Pfft._'

"Well, you've been putting up with it for months, why don't you just ignore it? Be the bigger man."

Zoro's mouth hung open, gaping like a fish in water. '_Damn her to hell, she's right. I can't help it. She just let's that womanizing ero-cook touch her, and it's not right, I shou-!_' His thought halted instantly.

_You should be the one touching her?_ His mind taunted. _She is fairly attractive. Excellent swordsmanship. Bright of mind. Tough. Down right se-!_

"You're right." He responded to her. "Fighting him is like second nature at this point though. He's a good stress release."

"Right...Maybe you're jealous of me then, him touching me all time. Perhaps you desire a man's touch?" Tashigi almost giggled, teasing him with such a ridiculous idea.

"What in the hell are talking about woman! I would rather shred that man limb from limb than-than-than-!" Zoro's face flushed out to her comment. She grinned to herself, '_Ah, so he can be utterly embarrassed, how cute._'

His expression suddenly changed to something indeterminable. Tashigi and Zoro looked at each other for a long time, trying to understand each other's thoughts. "You aren't going to like this suggestion, but I think you might want to consider it." He started, receiving a nod from her in understanding. "Since we are uh, both soaked from the rain, we might want to consider undressing. I know I won't get sick, but you might. I only want to undressing because wet clothes are uncomfortable to sleep in."

She said nothing while sitting absolutely still. She seemed deep in her thoughts, trying to apprehend the situation and conversation at hand. '_What, does he think he isn't human? He is just as likely to get sick as I am!_' A sigh could be heard. "I think you might be right. About being uncomfortable, I've slept in worse conditions." She finally responded (leaving out the sick part, because it certainly wasn't _relevant_.) She took off her jacket. He stood, as if waiting for her to remove more articles of clothing. Together they stood stubbornly still, wanting the other to make a move.

A shifting of wet cloth against skin could be heard across the clearing where Zoro stood. He attached his katanas to the upper branch of a tree that was covered, and hung his shirt there as well. Tashigi gave in and started to unlace her boots, taking her time. She really was not in a rush to be wet, cold, and naked. She stopped all her actions after removing her boots. She tuned her ears to his actions, hearing a wet 'plop' on the ground.

"Is there another branch I can hang my stuff on?" She asked, sliding out her shorts.

"Yeah, I think there is another one beside you to the left."

Tashigi shuffled around looking for said branch, but didn't find anything till she went to her right. '_How directionally challenged can one be?_' She thought, hanging her clothes up. She bit her lip again, not wanting to remove her shirt. The rain stopped completely, drips being heard from all around them. She took her glasses off, hanging them on the branch beside her clothes. Against herself, she removed her shirt, leaving her undergarment clad.

"Are you finished? Come over here." Zoro ordered, causing her to gulp. She blindly shuffled in the direction of his voice, hoping not to fall. Her hands searched in front of her, suddenly meeting something. She fingers traced over the familiar surface, feeling him shiver.

"Sorry, I can't see…" She whispered, taking another clumsy step towards him. He roughly wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer. He pressed her body tightly against his own, starting to sit down. "Hey, don't just grab me, what do you think you-?"

"You're cold." He noted. Zoro situated her into his lap, having her legs straddle him as he sat cross legged. "Calm down, you need to keep warm." He acknowledged her quickened breath. She couldn't help but shiver because of his warm breath on her skin.

"I do not have to calm down, I can be as freaked out as a pleased, and all of this is your fault any way!"

"It is not my fault that you are out here cold, wet and naked! You are the one whom decided to follow me just because you were ordered by a freaking child reindeer." He grumbled, rolling his eyes despite the lack of effect. She absent mindedly traced her fingers over his chest, feeling the scars that covered his torso. He seemed to stop breathing momentarily, her actions abruptly throwing him off. He suddenly acted without reason, lifting his hand, and stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and nuzzled it, enjoying his light caress.

'_Ugh, I'm supposed to be mad at him still. What a stupid circumstance to be in!_' She closed her eyes in complete frustration at her own actions. '_I'm so weak when it comes to this, this damn pirate!_' She couldn't help but smile at his gentle touch towards her.

'_This is just so great!_' Zoro sarcastically remarked to himself. '_This damned Marine woman is actually on me, and my whole body just acts on its own.' _His fingers traced her lips feeling a smile on them. They were the lips he kissed. The lips he secretly longed to have all to himself. He leaned forward to kiss them again, but sheepishly leaned back against the tree. '_Oh God. It's those damn salty lips._'

Tashigi felt her face blush completely as his rough fingers felt their way across her face. The lines left behind their trail felt extremely heated, causing her to almost lick her lips. She heard his head hit the tree, and momentarily wondered what he had done. Sitting in his lap was quickly starting to become uncomfortable; she moved around, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Zoro restrained the moan he had in him from her moving against him. "What in the world are doing woman!" He snapped at her, immediately keeping his hands to himself again.

"I should be asking you that." She taunted back, trying to seem completely un-phased by his physical examining of her face.

She held his face in her hands, trying to make at his features, hoping to see his expression. She similarly ran her fingers over his lips, finding his smile. Abruptly he grabbed her wrist, feeling her racing pulse against his thumb. He tugged her down to his level, there lips a mere inch apart. They both closed the distance simultaneously, not holding back. Zoro gripped the nape of her neck, pushing her against his lips. She moaned against his lips, intensely kissing him back. He licked her bottom lip, nipping it slightly. Their tongues met, feeling each other and taking in the texture. She copied his actions, tenderly licking his upper lip, sucking on it.

'_She's going to be the death of me. I just know it. Either she's going to kill me, or I'm just going to just die trying to hold back and not..._' There wasn't really a word he could think of that could down-right describe what he wanted to do to the woman in his lap. Ravish was too sweet, and rape was a bit of an over-kill.

They parted, panting slightly from their session. Zoro brushed her hair aside, stroking her cheek once more. His finger felt rough to her, but not too rough. "Tashigi…" He breathed in a whisper.

"Hai, Zoro?" Tashigi murmured in response, running her hands up his arms, as if she was memorizing the curves.

"You are beautiful." Her fingers stopped at his wrists, not expecting him to say such a thing to her. '_Why. Did. I. Just. Say. That._' She didn't know how to respond to him, her breathing starting to become uneven. He gripped her upper arms firmly. "Calm down," he chuckled, "you over react too easily." He pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. '_See, this is why I'm the silent type. Because I speak before thinking._'

'_This man is ridiculous. I should not be this...tempted._' She sighed against his body, resting her hands in her lap not having any where else to put them. She no longer felt cold, his body providing heat enough for both of them. "Zoro..." she spoke softly, not sure what else to say.

"Let's just stay warm." He gruffly said, not wanting to hear her voice. She had practically moaned his name, and he knew that the previous restriction he had created on himself would not last in the current situation. He closed his eyes, feeling at ease to an extent.

It was evident that she was trying not shift to much, given the obvious circumstances. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered in his ear. Her heart was racing, having a terrible time adapting to the foreign situation.

"Then get comfortable, you can move y'know." Zoro replied huskily, "would you like me to uncross my legs?" She nodded, her chin touching his shoulder. His legs shifted, her perch being lowered to forest floor. An expression of slight disgust swept across her face, but he couldn't tell. She was a Marine, she'd tough it out. Zoro's knees bent suddenly, lifting her off the ground. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, his voice a bit more stern and Zoro like than it had originally been.

"Hai, arigatou." Her head rested on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice the heat radiating from her cheeks. Zoro had regained his composure to an extent, and closed his eyes hoping to drift to sleep quickly. He noticed that Tashigi's breathing had slowed down, and she was evidently sleeping.

After a few moments, he too joined in the drifting to the dream realm.

A thoroughly angry mikan hair colored woman stormed through the forest mumbling obscenities about a certain group of men tailing her. Three men followed her, while the forth gladly leading the way, (while incredibly hungry), to their destruction.

It was raining.

It was dark.

They were desperately lost.

"Sanji, I'm hungry...niku..." Luffy moaned in displeasure, moping around and somehow still leading the way. Sanji hit their captain on the head once more, commencing on his desperate attempts to win the lady of his heart.

"Luffy, perhaps we should just stop for the night. In the morning, we will be able to find our way out of the forest." Usopp pleaded, exhausted from walking. They were cold, wet, and hungry; Usopp had enough.

"Alright! Fine, we'll stop for tonight. It doesn't look like we're going to find very much in the mystery plants anyway." Luffy mumbled his agreement, slowing his pace. He arrived at a bush, and just fell into it, using it as a bed practically.

"Nami-swaan! Since you are drenched to the bone, perhaps you should undress-!" Sanji's face was met with Nami hand before he could give his explanation. "...to keep warm..." was heard in a low mumble.

"Too bad Sanji." Brook chuckled, "I would have given the same suggestion to keep her warm myself, though, I have no flesh! Yohoho!"

Usopp rolled his eyes at the laughing skeleton that admittedly, still spooked him a bit. He sat on a fallen log, and started pulling things out of his backpack. He too was very prepared for getting lost. Along with a few bentos that remained hidden in the bag, were a tarp, a flashlight, and a blanket. "I'm prepared, what about you guys?"

Nami looked up giving Usopp a rather helpless glance. "I forgot my stuff on the beach."

"I'll have to say I did the same thing." Brook noted.

"Nami-swaaan! I brought My bag, would you like to sha-!" She once again bonked him on the head. She looked at the blond man sympathetically. Their eyes met momentarily, causing Sanji to sigh and look away. '_I'll live; she isn't the only beautiful woman in the world. But still..._' Sanji hid the slight frown that appeared on his lips, rolling out his blanket on top of his tarp. "Nami, would you like my bed?" Sanji offered graciously.

"Sanji, I couldn't take your bed out of my own forgetfulness. I..." She was caught off by Luffy's sudden touch.

"Nami, what are you talking about? You threw your bag at me about two hours ago." The rubber man held her bag alongside his in his hand.

"Oh, ha ha..."Nami laughed nervously, retrieving her bag from Luffy and going across their small area away from both Sanji and Luffy.'_Boys, putting me through these loops constantly._'

"I wonder how the others are fairing." Brook commented, leaning against the tree. It really didn't matter that he didn't have a sleeping bag.

"Well, when I called Robin earlier, she had said that she, Chopper, and Franky had finished surveying the beach. Apparently Tashigi went and followed Zoro into the forest to make sure he didn't get too lost." Nami recollected, smoothing out her newly made bed.

"I feel bad for having Tashigi have to put up with such a bumbling idiot." Sanji sighed, lighting his fortunately dry cigarettes.

"How does everyone like her? She isn't so bad for a Marine really. She loosened up fairly quickly." Usopp commented, sneaking bites at his bento. Luffy had already eaten his, and part of Brook's share from Sanji.

"If she were with any other crew, she'd probably taken everyone out. Rather frightening force she is." Brook commented, remembering a training session she was doing. "Luffy, have you considered asking her to stay?"

Their captain nodded, "Tashigi is welcome to stay, but her place is with the Marines. She misses that. She has her own dreams to follow there."

"Well, I hope she survives here in the mean time." Nami commented, rolling over and staring at the leaves of the tree.

We all know that Tashigi was just _fine._


	12. Our Way Back to Them

**Chapter 12: Our Way Back to Them**

Tashigi's eyes remained shut trying to remember exactly the situation she was in. As far as she knew, she was in a dark wet forest, naked down to her bra and panties, and the only thing keeping her warm was a damn pirate that she was pretty sure could sleep through a cannon being launched right next to him. The thought of why she was there struck her.

'_He's right; I am following orders from a reindeer. How queer._'

_Nope, you're not there because of the adorable reindeer, it's because of the sexiest swordsman is practically cuddling you. You totally wanted the chance to-!_

'_You're wrong evil perverted part of my brain, I was only doing what Chopper wan-_' she argued to herself, unlike Zoro, who simply ignored that part of the brain.

_Whatever._

Tashigi lay there thinking. And the more Tashigi thought, the angrier she got about being there. She was angry because she had been dragged on to _their_ ship of all ships. She was mad that _Zoro_ was apart of that crew. She was angry that they happen to be the _nicest_ people she had ever met. But what angered her most of all was that she wanted to _stay._

'_Stay? That's the most preposterous thought that has ever entered my mind. Ever. I cannot stay. I'm a Marine. It is my duty as a Marine to capture these fiends for starting a war with the World Government, and end their journey. End their dreams._'

Suddenly everyone's stories flooded her mind. Luffy's journey in a barrel. Zoro's tangle with a power hungry Marine. Nami's strife to earn her village back. She remembered everything in all the detail told by each of them. She had learned so much about them; she had uncovered their _dreams._ The precious thoughts and beliefs that kept them going on the stretch of water called the Grand Line.

'_I can't take that away from them. Dreams cannot be stolen. They can never be ended, even after death. Zoro is proving that, striving to become the best because of Kuina._'

Her eyes fluttered open, Zoro's copper skin glowing in the muted light of the forest. Tashigi lifted herself from Zoro's grasp, (with quite the struggle to her surprise), and walked across the clearing to _Shigure_. She drew the blade and took in its beauty as she had done countless times. She set it aside momentarily only to put her shorts on.

"Zoro, fight me." She spoke, knowing somehow that her voice was not falling on deaf ears. She pulled her gloves on and attached _Shigure_ to her side. "One blade only."

Her ears tuned into the rustle heard behind and across the clearing, guessing that he was retrieving his pants. Not even bothering to check if he was finished, she unsheathed her blade, quickly bringing it down on him. Not in the least bit surprised in the sound of colliding steel, she jumped back and faced the now very alert swordsman.

"Why this sudden duel?" He questioned, his brow raised and a small smirk on his lips. He stood taller, and peered into her eyes.

"It's been too long, that's all." She simply responded, down playing her true reason. He accepted her excuse, and in an instant, he thrust his weight onto his toes, coming at her. The blades rang through out the undergrowth of the forest; a few birds could be heard in the distance flying away. Tashigi spun away from him, and countered aiming for his left side. He barely slipped away, creating distance, and then closed it with a dash. His blade met her hair momentarily until she thrust Shigure between Wado Ichimonji and herself.

"Your hair has gotten a bit long." he commented.

Tashigi ignored his comment and propelled his blade away, taking a jab at his chest. Their blades met again, all that could be heard was a low panting and the drips of water in the forest. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. Earnestly they attempted to understand each others thoughts through observation.

A simple smile drew replaced the smirk that was on Zoro's face. With brute force, he just pushed her down, Shigure falling from her grasp. With a rather Sanji-like grace, he was hovering over her, supporting her head with one hand while his other hand placed Wado in its sheath.

Tashigi's breath quickened as Zoro's lips reached her ear. "It's rather shameful on both our parts that neither one of us can fully pay attention to the duel at hand. We'd rather try to understand each other further." Tashigi felt her stomach lurch at his last words.

He released his grasp that he had on her nape, and stood up straight to walk back to the clothes on the tree. "We should head out soon. We're going to head for a stream."

"And where might we find this stream?" She scoffed at him, having become a bit grumpy from losing yet again. She dressed herself fully and lingered in her spot for a moment.

"That was the forth time." He started walking in a random direction.

"I know." She replied uncaring, not interested in his seeming gloat. They walked quietly for a long amount of time. She again stared at his back as they traversed through the odd undergrowth of the forest. This time he had decided to leave his shirt off, and it hung over his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from his back. All she could do was sigh and look at the heels of his feet.

"Are you going to tell me the true reason for our tussle a bit ago?" He asked, breaking her trance.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be on a Marine ship, hunting for you! Not sleeping under a tarp, naked, completely lost in some insane forest!" She spastically ended, grumbling about pirates and their evilness to herself afterwards.

"At least you're not naked now?" He chuckled, grinning to himself. He snuck a look back at her to find her glaring at him full on. He turned forward, his eyes widening. "GOD DAMN IT, I SAID NO MORE SNAKES, NO MATTER HOW SMALL." Quickly he sliced a vine, and then sighed. Tashigi tilted her head in slight shock and confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Just...a slight overreaction. That's all."

'_Hmm, I guess I could just ask someone else when we get back._'

Nami cried in joy as she rolled around on the beach. Apparently their little group had gone in a circle, and had set up camp only a 20 minute walk from the beach.

"Thankfully we are not lost forever!" Brook commented, rejoicing to him self about not being lost.

Robin and Franky walked on to the beach to greet them. "So some of you have returned?" Robin smiled ruefully, "I thought perhaps some of the inhabitants might have done away with you."

"Robin-chwan! You are so sexy when you are morbid!" Sanji cooed, dancing in waving motion.

"Well, did you see the others?" Franky asked Brook and Usopp, seeing that Luffy was already gone, most likely to the kitchen.

"Nope, never heard from them. It's unfortunate that we don't have enough den den mushi for them." Usopp replied.

"I do hope they come back safe." Brook commented morbidly, drinking his unusually acquired tea.

Tashigi and Zoro stared at the wall of rock. After walking for two hours, they reached the crest rise of the island. The morning was still dark because of the risen rock and the constant overcast of light showers.

"Well, now all we have to do is follow the southern direction to reach the stream." Almost immediately to her astonishment, he started walking in the wrong direction. She simply grabbed his t-shirt, and he stopped not interested in arguing. "Since we have the gist of our location, we should take a break to eat something. We uh, kinda forgot to eat last night." Tashigi finished speaking, her stomach growling on cue.

"You're right, let's eat."

Zoro sat against a tree, while Tashigi chose the somewhat dryer rocks. The sun was still not visible, and the rain continued to show no mercy even though they were fairly light showers.

Tashigi threw a bento to the swordsman and started opening her own to eat. Zoro fixedly observed their surroundings obviously curious and suspicious. She looked around also, noticing the still rather dark, but eerily lit forest undergrowth.

After finishing their meals, together they continued walking along the risen rocks lining the eastern side of the island.

Tashigi lead this time, almost positive that Zoro would end up leading them in the absolute wrong direction. Often she looked behind her just to make sure he was following.

Ahead a bright ray of sunlight caught her attention, an obvious hole in the cracking rock. She sped up her pace interested in the gleaming light. Her eyes widened in realization at what the object was.

"Zoro look! It's a katana!" she gasped, listening to his nearing footsteps. She grasped the shining hilt in curiosity. The sheath was painted white, a pale green cord accenting it with its knot designs. "It's in beautiful condition. I wonder how it could have got here."

Zoro looked on keenly, a smile hidden on his lips. She drew the blade slowly, in awe of the steel's dancing design of what appeared to be water droplets. "I know this blade. It is an Oowaza-mono 21. I cannot remember its name though."

"_Shiratsuyu_, or 'shimmering dew', I recognize because of its colors. I've become rather fond of that green." He chuckled. She looked at him, and then looked back at the blade. The cord on the sheath and hilt were the same as his hair. She grinned.

She continued to pull out the blade to its full length, observing its patterns. "It's very light in weight. _Shiratsuyu…"_ she sighed its name, content with her find. '_I am delighted to have found you…_'

"We should continue." Zoro ordered. Tashigi nodded in response, tying the blade to her waist beside _Shigure_.

They walked quietly together and eventually found the main river, or so they presumed. Either way, it should lead them to the beach to Sunny.

Tashigi grew increasingly curious about the strange island. The lack of animal life and the thriving plants were just unusual. She noticed ahead that there was a tree bearing fruit that she was not familiar with. When in arm's length, she plucked a fruit off the branch and smelled it.

"Do you think it's edible?" she asked, not actually directed at Zoro.

Without a thought Zoro bit into the fruit, making a slight face at it. "It's sweet." He commented, finishing the fruit off, throwing the pit into the water.

"We should bring some back incase Sanji might be interested." Tashigi picked a few and put them into the backpack. He grunted, and continued walking before she got the bag back on to her back.

"Wait for me!" she managed to say before in the slowest motion possible, she fell face forward into the dirt. A distinct 'crack' was heard. She feared the worst.

"You broke your glasses, didn't you?" Zoro shook his head in disappointment at her klutziness. He offered his hand and she grasped it while the other hand picked up the surviving pieces of her glasses.

"What am I going to do...?" she sighed, pocketing the glasses. She tried attempted to retrieve her hand back from Zoro, but failed. "Can I have my hand back?"

"I'll lead you there. You're hopeless without your glasses."

"Great, it's like the blind leading the blind." She commented in an almost completely serious tone.

"Good thing I'm not blind."

She rolled her eyes, not even wondering if he got what she meant. Tashigi followed because she could not do much else. She was in fact wondering if they would make it back to the Sunny.

The heat slowly intensified, along with the rain, as they walked along side the flowing waters. Tashigi had her eyes closed at this point, trusting the swordsman not to let her fall. She absently had her other hand over her glasses, wishing they weren't snapped in half. Where in the Grand Line would she get another pair? Subconsciously in aggravation she tightened her grip on Zoro's hand. She suddenly felt like a child being dragged along by their parent, trying not to get lost or wonder away.

"Tashigi," Zoro said, pausing. She opened her eyes and realized the strong scent of the ocean coming at her with the breeze despite the rain. "We're back."

She had never been so relieved in her life to return to a pirate ship.


	13. Training for Myself

**Chapter 13: Train for Myself**

Chopper looked up from his cup of hot cocoa and listened to a light 'thump' that sounded as if it were here on the ship. He got up from the table, gathering everyone else's attention.

"What is it Chopper?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side, still evidently chewing on a piece of meat.

"I think someone is on our deck." He responded, opening the door to the light wind and soft rain. He walked out to the ledge of the railing, the entire crew behind him. They found Zoro and Tashigi in the middle of the grass, looking up at them. Tashigi had an expression of relief.

"Hey everyone!" She called out to them, wondering if they even wanted her back on the ship momentarily. She shrugged it off, knowing it wouldn't do her any well to think about it.

Tears evidently swelled in the reindeer's eyes. "You brought him back!" He sobbed, hopping the railing to hug Tashigi. She gently petted his head, giggling at his antics.

"I never let him out of my sight."

"Good!"

Tashigi felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Nami smiling at her. "Good to see you have returned safely." She hugged Nami, and waved to Robin who was standing in the doorway of the galley.

"Zoro didn't touch you did he?" Sanji asked immediately, as if sensing something from of the two. He gripped Tashigi's arms looking her in the eye the moment she had stepped away from Nami.

"I'm fi-…"

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?" Zoro's voice floated along the wind to Sanji's ears, displeasing him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Why should I have to tell you anything cook?" A grin drew across the swordsman's expression.

"WHY YOU DISG-!" Sanji started yelling, he stopped feeling Tashigi's hands on his chest. He looked into her eyes that asked him to stop.

"He has done nothing wrong Sanji, he's only teasing. We should get inside, the rain has completely drenched us." She pushed him lightly, and he started walking.

"Of course! We must warm you! I'll go get you some clothing." Nami started running to the women's quarters, trying to avoid getting further wet.

The rest of the crew headed for the galley chattering like always. Chopper was so happy that Zoro came back. Sanji tensely started preparing a meal for Zoro and Tashigi, still aggravated with the swordsman's teasing. Luffy hungrily hung over Sanji's shoulder, desperately trying to steal anything he could from the chef.

Nami burst through the door, panting from running around in the rain trying not to get soaked like Tashigi and Zoro. She handed clothing to Tashigi and simply gave Zoro just a towel. Tashigi left to the bathhouse above and came back down in a few minutes.

"So, were you guys lucky in finding any meat?" Luffy asked, sitting on the couch since Sanji kicked him away.

"No, we didn't find any animals at all! It was really weird. But we did manage to find this fruit…" Tashigi dug around in the backpack that was left at the door, and pulled out the fruit that she had managed to pull off the tree.

Sanji walked across the kitchen to investigate the fruit, "It looks fine. Did you taste it?"

"Zoro claims that it tastes sweet." She handed what she had over to him, and placed the fruits on the counter.

"I'll make a smoothie out of them!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Nami smiled, looking up from the map that she had set out on the table. Robin also looked up intrigued, but said nothing.

Tashigi sat at the table next to the girls idling chatting while Luffy asked about their 'adventure' in the mystery forest. Zoro shrugged mostly, not having found the trip of any interest.

"Buru-beri, the sea king stew is finished!" He placed a saucer before Tashigi and Zoro, hitting Luffy in the head to 'shoo' him away.

"So Zoro," Tashigi blew on her stew, "Are you afraid of snakes?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "No."

"Then why did you over react?" She asked, motioning quotes in the air.

"After having to deal with that giant one on Skypeia, I've had enough snake for a life time." He sighed, eating while beating Luffy's hand away.

"Skypeia, you mean the island on the clouds? How do you expect me to believe **that**?" She inquired, taking a bite.

"You don't have to believe me, ask everyone else on the ship, they'll tell you the same thing."

Tashigi looked at Nami and Robin, and then over at the boys on the couch. They all nodded their heads and shrugged.

"Very heck-tic time we got up there. Battle and all, and I bravely defeated their God Ene-…" Usopp started, striking a heroic pose. He continued to babble as Robin smiled sweetly.

"There was an island in the sky. They used different types of clouds and dials to live, and survived quite efficiently. There was an entire city of gold. It was quite the archeological find."

"We looted a lot of gold! 300,000,000 beli worth!" Nami sighed, remembering the wealth they had at that time. "Of course, 200,000,000 of it contributed to the building of the ship, and leftovers went to Luffy's grand party at Water 7…"

"But what about this snake?" Tashigi was still curious.

"Something up in the clouds enabled the animals to grow exceptionally large. So the South Birds and the snakes were enormous!" Chopper explained, "and the snake was so large that when it ate us, it made no difference! There were tons of gold and ruins inside of him too! That's actually where we got most of our gold."

"That's unusual." Tashigi finished her stew, setting the saucer aside for Sanji to wash.

Tashigi felt the need to suddenly squirm under the gaze of Robin. The woman smiled curiously at the younger girl. "Is that a new blade you have there at your hip?"

"Oh yes! While in the forest, we made it to the crest rise of the isle and I saw it glimmering." Tashigi smiled, adoring the blade's beauty.

"It's the same color as Zoro's hair!" Nami laughed, pointedly looking at both the blade and Zoro.

Tashigi laughed, nodding in agreement. Zoro got up from the table to sit on the couch. "So are you going to practice nitoryuu?" He looked up to notice Sanji standing rather closely to Tashigi; he found himself wanting to brutally mutilate the chef.

Her eyes caught his and taunted. '_I know exactly what he is thinking._' She changed her expression and looked at him with an innocent expression. "I will." Zoro's eyes widened as he caught of wicked intent in her eyes. She scooted closer to Sanji and faced him. "Is it cold in here or it just me?"

Sanji's face lit up instantly at the comment. "It seems like it to me also."

Zoro fidgeted in his seat, staring at the two. Tashigi glanced at him, smirking. She idly spoke with Sanji, keeping an eye on Zoro. He stared with no remorse at the two trying to analyze the situation.

"You know that she is just trying to get a rise out you, right?" a voice said, a body sitting beside him. Zoro looked over and noticed Franky beside him. "I'm guessing something else has happened in development between you two?"

"Nothing has happened. Sanji is just annoying to listen to."

"Then how come you are avidly watching Tashigi's every move? I thought nothing has happened." Franky nudged him, grabbing his attention.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Because you're being obvious."

Zoro quickly looked at the room and saw that Nami was gazing at him through bangs while she worked on her maps and Usopp attempted to make the connection between Zoro's crazed staring and Tashigi sudden interest with Sanji. Chopper nervously sat nearby, trying to think of something to busy Sanji away from Tashigi so the kitchen wouldn't be wrecked, or possibly his nearby medical room.

Everyone's eyes in the room suddenly shifted to Sanji who had gotten up. "So does anyone want a smoothie made from the fruits that Tashigi brought us?"

"I would!" Chopper's hand was the first to fly up.

"OH ME, ME!" Luffy danced around, excited about the treat.

"Count me in." Usopp agreed, dancing along with Luffy in excitement.

"That would be Suuupah!"

"You don't matter shit heads," Sanji glared at the boys, his foot having made contact with Luffy's head. "Ladies, would you like to drink some too?"

"Not tonight Cook-san, but I would enjoy some more tea for Brook and I." Robin smiled at him, and he waited for Nami's answer.

"No thank you Sanji, not tonight, though I would like some more hot cocoa." Nami looked up from her maps to observe everyone. Sanji looked to Tashigi, who shook her head, not wanting anything to drink.

"Alright, four Mystery Island Smoothies." Sanji walked to the kitchen, instantly slicing the fruits and putting them into the blender.

"YAAY!" Luffy called, continuing his happy dance with Usopp.

Minutes later, Sanji delivered drinks to everyone saving the last smoothie for himself. He leaned against the counter chatting with Nami. Zoro got up and walked into the kitchen with Usopp, Luffy and Franky's empty cups, stealing a piece of fruit on the counter as he walked by. Chopper watched in horror while the audience snickered.

"Ass-hole, if you wanted a smoothie, just say something!" Sanji's foot collided with back of Zoro's head. Zoro collapsed.

Silence fell heavy through the room unsure of what to think of the moment. Chopper then frantically ran in circles, "WE NEED A DOCTOR! QUICK FIND A DOCTOR! WAIT, I am a doctor!" He approached Zoro's fallen body, everyone standing around in mere curiosity.

"What the hell-!" Sanji started, confused by the swordsman.

"Good grief, he's has a fever!" Chopper transformed, lifting Zoro, "I have to get him to the medical room."

Nami shuffled to the door to open it, Chopper walking out into the light rain and the dim sun light. Chopper got him on the bed and immediately started investigating his body for anything that could be affecting him. "Bring Tashigi in here."

"I'm right here, what do you need?" She spoke, walking through the door. Chopper felt her forehead, checking for a fever.

"You're fine…" Chopper mumbled, continuing to tend to Zoro. "I think all he can do is rest until something happens. He only has a fever, and doesn't appear to have a rash of any sort. I think everyone needs to stay out tonight. I'll check on him every hour."

"No, Zorooo!~" Luffy made a dissatisfied expression and marched out of the room, followed by Usopp, Franky, Brook and Nami. Robin continued to read her book, trusting that what ever was wrong, Chopper would do everything in his power to fix it. Tashigi and Sanji stood by, not exactly sure what do.

"Dumb swordsman, collapsing like that, I should give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up."

Tashigi sighed at Sanji's comment, listening to him walk away. Chopper looked over to her, a sad expression on his face. She left the room, not wanting to disrupt the reindeer's studying.

The swordswoman walked out on to the deck, letting the small raindrops hit her face. '_I wonder what could be wrong._' She climbed the ladder to the crow's nest, vaguely thinking about training. She opened a window, letting a chilly and moist breeze through while she drew her blades.

She felt the air fill her body as it adjusted to the new weight of _Shiratsuyu_ and _Shigure_ together. Her hands squeezed the hilts memorizing the feeling. It felt exciting. Her head focused and cleared all thought. Everyone and everything was outside, and she was in her own universe.

Her body flowed on its own, moving over the floor in a dance like motion. She breathed and released air in every movement, slicing the very air around her.

She paused, almost waiting for a comment. "_Hey you didn't fall._" or "_Looks like you can move with out looking like a fool._"

"_You're beautiful._"

She looked, feeling as though he was standing right behind her saying those words. She smiled sadly, "that dummy, getting sick and falling like that and worrying me."

Subconsciously she bit her lip thinking about Zoro. "This is pathetic, thinking about him like this. Knowing how he would sound like, what he would say." Loosely she held her body, disregarding the rest of the world around her. She lifted her blades up in the air then brought them close, concentrating. She stood still taking in the feel of the air around her, how it felt cold and wet. All at once, energy she felt was released.

Her eyes stared, amazed the sight of the wall across the room that now bore a large slice that had not been there previously. A grinned crept on to her lips.

"Now I'm getting somewhere."


	14. Trouble for Her

**Chapter 14: Trouble for Her**

Tashigi shrugged as she sat the table with Nami, Brook, and Robin. Everyone who drank the smoothie made from the fruit on the island had woken up with fatigue and a fever. Chopper, despite his condition, concluded that once it goes through the systems they should recover.

Zoro, having eaten the most, (for he had been eating them out of their bag on the way to the ship), was completely unable to move even the slightest until his fever could go down.

Tashigi proceeded to smack her forehead when she found this out.

"I've had enough." Nami determined to not be bored, got up from her chair and went over to the cabinet. "I'm cooking. Food will be ready in three hours or so."

"Alright, though can you make some tea for us before you start?" Brook asked, drumming his boned fingers on the table.

"Sure" Nami replied, getting out a large pot. "Tashigi, it's your turn to watch tonight. You should go take a nap in the mean time. We'll wake you for dinner."

"Sounds good, I'll be in the women's quarters if you need me."

"Right," She walked out on to the deck, and breathed in the cool moist air. They had left the previous island three days ago, and according to Chopper, they would be in bed resting for another two at least. Tashigi was very surprised to find the boys obeying the reindeer, though it was possible that they could actually be in that much pain.

The marine peered into the infirmary to check on Zoro. After everyone else had fallen sick, the crew had no chance to move him into the men's quarters. She heard a distinct grunt from him, acknowledging her presence. Tashigi entered the room fully, and approached Zoro to remove the towel from his for head. She dropped the towel into a bucket of water and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You are still running a rather high fever..." wringing out the water, she placed the towel back onto his forehead.

He opened his eyes, a dissatisfied expression present. "Boy, don't you look unhappy."

She ran her fingers through his short hair, wondering how he managed to keep it short.

Zoro looked slightly relieved at the contact. "Tashi," was all that came out as he attempted to speak in a raspy voice.

"No need to speak in your current condition," she stopped stroking his hair and left the room, ignoring his murmur to stay.

She walked across the deck to the women's quarters, and lay on the bed that was a gift from Franky and Robin. It was evident that the woman chose the bedspread, for it was an odd combination of morning glories, lavender, and what she figured were white orange blossoms. Nonetheless, the flowers were pleasant, and she was not going to complain.

This crew of pirates, this _family,_ had grown on her. No matter how much she learned about this crew worth over 700 million beri, there was something that she just didn't understand. They couldn't be pirates. '_Too nice, too understanding, too..._' There were no words. Her frustration tired her, and she slowly drifted into sleep.

Like many times before, Tashigi started to dream. They were usually dreams of fighting for her dream, or an old memory. She didn't care what it was about though; she never remembered anyway.

The rest of the crew sat at the table while Nami stirred the stew slowly cooking on the stove.

"Does anyone else want anything with their stew?"

"Some toast would be nice." Robin commented, looking up from her book.

"I agree," Brook looked up, and blankly left his mouth open. "Ah, Nami-san, Robin-chan." Both of the women looked at him waiting for him speak. "Is it truly alright to let Tashigi-chan watch tonight?"

"Yeah, why? She has before in the past." Nami replied, "Why are you asking, is there something wrong?"

"She usually has Zoro to keep an eye on her," Brook paused. "Tashigi is still a Marine." The girls sat quietly, unsure of how to comment.

"You're right, well..." Nami started, trying to defend the Marine.

"I believe if the time came, and we were in danger, she would defend us." Robin firmly stated, looking to Nami and finding her nod in agreement.

Brook showed disbelief, "But it only been a week or so-?"

"Yes, even if there were Marines."

No one pushed the subject any further, and sat at the table quietly as they waited a little longer for the stew to be finished.

Tashigi swung the door open to the small mess hall she had used over the past few weeks. "G'evening everyone" she waved to the few occupying the table, "is the dinner ready?"

"Yeah, just about," Nami got up from the table, and stirred the stew. "Yeah, this is definitely done" she poured soup from the ladle to the bowls lining the counter.

"Stew seems like perfect meal right now." Brook commented, humming, "perhaps the next island will be a fall island. There are so few."

"I'd like some moisture-free weather..." Tashigi laughed, grabbing two bowls. "We better feed those pathetic guys before they claim negligence." The usually clumsy woman backed into the infirmary, gracefully making it to Zoro without mess.

"You awake?" she asked, "I brought you dinner," she placed it on his bed stand, and sat in the chair nearby. She started eating, ignoring the other swordsman's gaze.

"Stop staring." she demanded, blowing on her stew.

'_She doesn't look like Kuina anymore._'

He took in the image of the woman before him. Her hair was now long, brushing her shoulders, her bang held back by her makeshift glasses, and the most noticeable aspect in his eyes was her increased feminine appearance. "You kind of need to feed me."

"Still?" she set her own food down, and slid across the floor in the chair to his bedside. A giggle escaped, "I figured you would have manned up by now," she joked.

"You try doing any thing while your body feels like it on fire when you just move slightly," he mumbled.

"I have to go get someone to help get you sitting up"

"You can do it, you're strong enough," he chuckled, staring at her again.

"Fine, you just want me to do everything." She kicked her boots off and crawled onto the bed, her knees on either side of Zoro. "According to you, this is most likely going to hurt." Gripping his sides, she lifted him up, attempting to get him closer to the wall so he could sit up. As soon he was against the wall, their eyes met.

"I think I like this position." he grinned dumbly, staring into her eyes even more so.

She scoffed at his comment and got off the bed, making a point not to say anything. She sat back into the chair, and scooped a bit of stew into the spoon. She held the spoon to his lips, and he accepted the food. "Mm, if that ero-cook can get one thing right, it's cooking."

"Actually, Nami made it." She corrected, "You're awfully chatty for not being able to hardly speak earlier."

"I don't why. It doesn't hurt as much," he laughed, accepting another bite of the stew.

"So I couldn't help but notice that your bust is a lot larger than when you first came aboard the ship, maybe as big as Nami or Robin, but definitely large, good han-!" he was cut off as a large spoonful of stew intruded on his open mouth.

"This fever must have you all out of whack or something..." Tashigi mumbled, annoyed with his sudden ranting.

Zoro decided that any more talking was probably dangerous, so he stuck with perversely staring at her as she fed him. He couldn't help but lick his lips while watching her when she ever so often took a bite of her own stew.

"You have to stop staring. Seriously, it's creeping me out." she commented, slightly turning away from him.

"I don't want to."

"Good night Roronoa." She got up from her chair, leaving him no chance for argument, and left the infirmary for the crow's nest.

Nami and Brook finished feeding Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp, leaving Robin alone with Franky.

"Just get me some cola, I'll be fine. Really, you don't have to feed me." Franky pleaded, looking Robin in the eye.

"You need more than just cola. Once you eat this, I can go get you some. You need substance." Robin stared right back, not willing to back off. "Do I need to use force?"

Franky gulped, and shook his head, deciding that further argument would be bad for his health.

She held a spoonful of stew to his mouth, and he surrendered, opening his lips.

In the end, he finished the entire bowl with no more argument. As promised, Robin retrieved a bottle of cola for him.

"Thank you Robin."

He smiled to her genuinely, suddenly grabbing her hand, and pressing it against his cheek. "You're so beautiful." He almost sung in a soft low voice. He tugged Robin onto the bed by his side.

"Franky, you should be resting" she whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the back his neck to stand.

Gently, he took her chin between his thumb and fingers and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Tashigi heaved a sigh, staring across the waters lit under dim moonlight. Bored already without conversation, she took to training.

Without Zoro's watching eyes, Tashigi started using more of his equipment. She had managed to find smaller weights that were stashed away, unused by the man with barbaric strength.

The woman trained for hours while watching the waters below. She had performed almost every exercise that she was capable of, and lifted weights, surprised she was lifting 30 lbs more she had originally.

Exhaustion slowly over took her as time went by. Around 1 o'clock she stopped her moving around and just listened, her eyes closed. She breathed and opened her mouth after a moment, watching her own chest go up and down as she lay on the floor.

The open windows allowed a cold wind to sweep through, along with swishing noises of waves. A distinct 'shh' noise was heard below, and Tashigi got up to investigate. "Maybe the boys are attempting to get more food like last night," she mumbled, spotting three figures down below, "Huh?" Quickly she slid down the ladder, watching and listening to the figures in the grass.

"Are you sure this is Mugiwara's ship?"

"Definitely."

"C'mon, we need those pictures, we can't be surprised by their ships abilities again!"

The three scurried in separate directions, one unfortunately made his way towards Tashigi. She tripped him, pointing both her blades at the figure.

"Where do you think you're going? Who are you?" she asked, wickedness in her voice.

"Sergeant Kon Salazar," he weakly replied, gulping nervously as she bent down to get closer. Tashigi's eyes grew wide as she realized he was a Marine.

Seeing the terror in his eyes from the dim light of the torch, she pitied him by knocking him out with hilt of her blade.

She left the man alone and ran across the grass, tracking the one who went into the aquarium room. Her back lay against the wall, waiting for him to exit. She heard him grumbling in confusion as he opened the door, "Why is-!" was all he said before he collapsed to the ground from the force of Tashigi's blunt blow.

She stiffened feeling the presence of the last person behind her. "Drop your blades, and keep your hands where I can see them. You are under arrest in the name of the World Government, you-!" the man was cut off, having to stop her sudden blade swing.

"As if!" she grumbled, deflecting his oncoming attack. A ting of steel echoed through the silence. He pushed his weight into the interlocked blades, and she fell to the ground.

She ignored the sudden flash, and pushed him off, sending him back several feet. They charged at one another, their blades meeting once again. He pursued her continually, backing her into the wall.

He grinned, as she hit the wall. Raising his saber high, he brought it down, shocked when it connected with wood rather than Tashigi.

In the brief moment she had, she concentrated and sliced through the air. Her attack knocked the man out, and she dumbly stood.

"Crap!"

'_Oh. My. God. I attacked Marines._' she paced for a few moments in confusion, and then stopped. '_I'll just put them in their dingy, and send them off._'

After a few minutes, she figured out a way to get them into their boat easily. With twenty minutes of shallow cursing and heavy lifting, she detached the dingy and sat in the grass.

"That my first ever illegal action."


	15. Guilty for Them

**Chapter 15: Guilty for Them**

Tashigi jerked awake in her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Around 7 o'clock, Nami came in the crow's nest and got her. She turned to her side and observed the clock on the wall reading 12:49. To all the dismay of her body Tashigi got out of the comfortable bed, and quickly got dressed making her way to the galley. A bundled Chopper and Luffy sat at the table, letting Nami serve them food. Robin looked up from her book, and smiled, "Good afternoon, Tashigi."

"Ah, good afternoon to you too." she greeted, sitting at the table while snagging a plate to fill with food. She noticed a larger amount of food than Nami usually made, "Who made breakfast, I mean...lunch?"

"Robin-chan did!" Brook replied, sipping some tea. "It is quite delicious!"

Tashigi took a bite of the sandwich quarter, and smiled, "This is chicken salad!" Robin nodded at her response as she continued to eat more.

"So why are you and Luffy out of bed? Didn't you say, Chopper that everyone should be in bed at least two more days?"

"Well, that's what I thought originally, but Luffy and I have smaller frames than the others. That is all I can figure. I am going to study the others in a bit when I can move more." The small doctor continued to eat, thinking about what to do for the others. "If I understand this development correctly, Usopp and Sanji will most likely be up and about tomorrow afternoon. Franky the next day, and Zoro sometime after that."

Tashigi rolled her eyes at the mention of Zoro. What an idiot. You would have thought she would notice him eating while he dragged her along the riverbank. Well, you would be wrong!

The day slipped away as they lay bored in the grass, only momentarily playing whenever there was wind to keep them cool. They were suddenly going through a heat wave on the waters, and that prevented much desire to do anything. Before they knew it, evening had arrived.

Tashigi lie down in the grass, and let her mind go off in thought. '_I wonder what those Marines were doing...Who is their commanding officer? Ugh, I should have used last night to escape! I'm such a gullible moron. It has been less than three weeks, and I' m watching out for __**them**__? They are pirates for heaven's sake, and I am a Marine. Once I step off this ship onto the next port, I am entering the Marine base and returning to Smoker's side._' Her mind's rant ended there, and started to focus in on Smoker. She had worked under him for only a few years now. He had understood her judgment, and accepted her flaws. There was part her that missed him, because he had become such a large part of her daily life.

Chopper nudged Tashigi out of her thoughts, looking over at him, "Yes?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd distract you. You were looking a little stressed." Chopper nuzzled her hand, convincing her to pet him.

"I guess I am a little," she admitted.

"Are you going to stay with us?" he asked, throwing her off guard, "I like your company."

She pursed her lips, and stared at the cloudy purple sky. "I can't. I'm a Marine."

"Do you not like us?" he whimpered, frowning.

"I really like you all. I really do," she sighed, "but my place is with the Marines. They are my family, my nakama."

Chopper nodded, and asked no more questions. He laid his head on her stomach, and watched the sky darken as the sun completely vanished from the sky.

Everyone had made it to bed last night, instead of their intended napping in the grass. It suddenly decided to drop 40°F, and was 38°F when they woke up at 9:00 a.m. Brook's chattering teeth could be heard from above if you stood out on the deck and listened.

"How are you holding out up there?" Nami called over the intercom to him in the Crow's nest.

A crackled response came through, "My skin is crawling with goose bumps! 'Course, I have no skin! Yo ho ho ho!" Nami shook her head and rolled her eyes at his response, and walked to the kitchen, starting up omelets for the awakening crew.

One by one, figures of the crew walked in to the galley. Sanji was the last one to walk in, and looked dissatisfied that Nami had to cook for him. "Nami, let me take over. As the cook of this shi-;"

"But Saanjii, can't I cook for you in return?" Nami purred sweetly, batting her lashes and slightly puckering her lips.

"Yeah Sanji! Let her cook! This woman makes a mean omelet!" Luffy cheered, leaning back to get a good look at the pathetic looking love-cook.

Momentarily, Sanji's heel met with Luffy back, but the rest of the cook's body remained facing Nami, "But of course mellorine!~" You could almost see the love-heart radiation.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" she smiled while blowing a kiss, ignoring a slightly aggravated and jealous captain. She finished flipping a ham and cheese omelet, and served it to Usopp, who was basically drooling from the sights and smells.

She started a spinach and bacon and looked over at the benefactor of the next omelet, "Tashigi, what do you think Zoro would want in his eggs?"

"Eh, why would you ask me? I just serve the food; ask Sanji." Tashigi raised her brow, and said no more. '_Just because I serve him, doesn't mean I stalk his diet…kind of. I'm on to you Nami!_'

'_I know you know, you can't fool me…_' Nami thought, having been curious to whether she would admit to such observations to his diet.

"Rice and pork. Are there any leftovers from the rice and vegetables yesterday? That'd be perfect in there." Sanji commented, releasing a stream of smoke from his lips.

"Right!" Nami flipped Tashigi's omelet, and went to the fridge retrieving a container. After a few more moments of watching the marine's food, she scooped it on to the plate of cheese, "should be melted in a moment, enjoy!"

"Thanks," she accepted the plate and took a seat in front of Sanji on the end. Instantly, his eyes lit up to his new company.

"Good morning buru-beri! ~ How are you? Have they really made you take care of that brute?"

She laughed at his questioning, recognizing that Zoro must be the 'brute'. "I feel well, what about you? Are you sure you should be moving around so much?"

"I'll be fine," Sanji suddenly turned toward Chopper who was wedged between Luffy and Usopp, "Chopper, the fruit that we ate, it was just a mango."

"What? Really, how do you know?" he asked, slightly leaning over his empty plate.

"Yes, I recognized it from a list in an article I had been reading. The soil there must have had minerals in it though that leeched into the plant. Whatever it was good for the plants, but too foreign for our bodies to handle." Sanji explained in detail, "not all islands are formed the same way, thus they don't always carry the same types of soil. I was reading about this awhile back when someone mentioned these 'bad fruits' to me before. I'm just sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"You shouldn't blame yourself; I'm the one who brought you the fruit in the first place." Tashigi spoke, guilt tainting the words.

"I think you're all fools for eating strange fruit in the first place." Nami pried, attempting to lighten the mood, "here Tash, take this to the biggest fool in the infirmary." Nami slid a plate across, but Sanji caught it before Tashigi.

"Allow me, you just finish your breakfast," the love-cook offered. The marine nodded in agreement, and continued eating.

"Sanji, what would you like in your omelet?" the navigator called out to him before he left.

"Just cheese and onions please," he left with orange juice in one hand and the plate in the other. Zoro looked up at him as he entered the room, disappointment evident. "What's up with you, shitty-swordsman? You look like a kid expecting the toy store, and ends up going to the doctor," He laughed at the look and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"Hardly."

"Right, because really you're expecting a pretty girl, and you end up with me serving you." Sanji's curled brow rose, initiating a staring contest.

Zoro's eyes bore back at the other man, "That's basically what I'm used to."

"So you admit she's pretty?"

"Who are we speaking of?" Zoro played dumb, avoiding the question.

"Don't play fool shit-head; we have all noticed your constant gaze on the woman."

"How can you narrow down my observation? I watch all of you constantly; you are my nakama after all." Zoro slowly started to eat, still staring at the other man.

"Then do you care to explain the tick in your eyebrow when I'm within a two radius of Tashigi in conversation?" his taunt wasn't subtle, but knew his message would go through.

"Anytime I have to listen to your attempts at catching the eye of any woman on our ship is enough to bug anyone."

Sanji sighed, giving up in the banter. He turned and waved over his shoulder, leaving through the outside door. He lit one of his cigarettes, and absorbed the tobacco flavor. Watching the creeping sun behind the clouds in the eastern sky, he sighed again, "...that idiot is in love with the Marine. Wonder how he'll deal with this...I guess all of our ladies are taken. What a shame."

Tashigi walked about on the upper levels. She never took real notice of the door, but it suddenly caught her interest. "I wonder..." she opened it, peering in. It smelled of gunpowder and wood. She felt the wall, and flipped the switch, revealing a small workshop; similar to Franky's under the deck.

Behind her she heard footsteps. While turning around, she met Usopp. "Hello" she greeted, Not sure what to say, feeling guilty for being caught for snooping.

"Hey, do you want to see?" he walked past, and pushed the door open further. "This is my workshop that I use to make my inventions."

"Oh? You are a craftsman as well? I never see you working on anything," she inquired, stepping in after him.

"That's because I do everything in secret! Shi shi shi!" Usopp dug around and turned to her, "I'll be taking those!"

Tashigi looked up at his approaching hand, and saw the removal of her battered glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing them, of course!" Usopp replied, fishing around in a smaller toolbox. She sat nearby and watched him work.

"So, what do you usually work on?" she asked, curious.

"My own weapons mostly, the ammo for my sling-shot, and-! Oi! Don't touch Kabuto!" he fumbled, trying to retrieve his precious weapon from her hands.

"You must be Sogeking! I recognize this slingshot anywhere! Did you make it yourself?" she asked, looking at it closely.

"I a-am him! I did make it myself, with the most advance calculations! I can shoot it from miles away and still hit my target with accuracy! I shot hundreds of men from Enies Lobby tower!" he stopped speaking abruptly, having temporarily forgotten to whom he was speaking to.

"Really now? I sure that would have been quite the spectacular to see!" Tashigi laughed, "I bet they were surprised."

Usopp was surprised in her interest, "It did! Their guns couldn't even reach me!" He laughed with her, "They tried so hard, and their expressions were priceless!"

"You couldn't see them though!" she looked at them seriously, raising her brow, "How did you even hit them from that far away?" a grin fell on her lips sideways as she tried not to laugh.

"OOOH! A superhero never gives away his secrets!" they both started laughing again, and then after a few moments they calmed down, Tashigi wiping away the tears that had formed from the strenuous activity. Usopp tinkered and bent other metals around the rims, and the marine woman watched curiously like a small child. After a few grumbling and giggles from a spectator, Usopp managed to produce a rim for the glasses that hopefully are more durable than the previous tape-covered plastic, with a hint of glue.

"Thank you very much Usopp-kun!" Tashigi bowed generously, and smiled.

"It was the least I could do for you," Usopp grinned back with a thumbs-up.

She blew a kiss and left the workshop, and approached the lower deck, noticing the grass was a bit longer than usual due to Franky's lack of personal touch. Robin was hanging laundry in the brisk wind after having just washed it. She smiled, and Tashigi waved while approaching the swing underneath the tree. She sat down, gently swinging. She took off her new glasses, and analyzed them. In her opinion the design seemed very basic, yet very sleek. They were black, which was very different from what she was use to. Well, it was either that though, or Kabuto green.

Light came down her in a filter of green due to the tree leaves, and chilled winds were sending a shuttering effect through her body. It was funny though that she just did not feel that cold


	16. History of Them

**I deeply apologize for the non-existent updating for over two years. I got caught up with life, school, and well, love. I stopped posting after getting my summer boy, and then in college, I found another man. I neglected fan fiction all together, and let life do its thing. It dawned on me that I hadn't checked my fan fiction e-mail account at all, and I was terrified to see 128 messages ranging from pleads to continue this story, or loving on authors and stories. Seeing that even to this day, people appreciated my contribution made me want to come back and finish at least this story. Maybe some others.**

**For Evercold.**

**Chapter 16 – History of Them**

After a week of illness running through the ship caused by the mangos off Ame Island, the Mugiwara crew returned to their daily deeds and duties. They treated today like any other day that had gone by in the past. Only one difference stood, and that was the presence of the Marine Tashigi. She had become a part of their daily life within the last 3 weeks on the ship, but a tension started to arise among the members. They knew that in less than two weeks that she would leave them forever as a crew member, and life would ultimately return to normal.

No one wanted to admit to their thoughts on the topic.

The overcast skies of the Grandline reflected the thoughts of the members. The gloomy clouds seemed to have followed them from their last visited island, but no rain fell otherwise. Luffy and Usopp played cards, though rocks lay on the deck of cards to keep them from flying away with the drafts of wind. The women chattered loudly with Sanji and Brook in the galley, the open door inviting those unoccupied by chores to enter and enjoy hot chocolate. Frankly sang while he washed the deck of the ship, catching up on the maintenance that had been neglected in his absence. Chopper sat in the library, studying medicinal books that they had received on various adventures, making sure he was more prepared for sudden illnesses that pirates were known to catch. The snores of an exhausted swordsman could be heard above if the wind was not rushing by.

A wind surprised Tashigi as she left the galley, blowing her long skirt around her knees wildly. She smiled weakly, wishing that the sun would appear, though she did enjoy the mild cold that was present. The clouds grew darker and darker every hour or so, but Nami said that it would not rain until late in the night.

The swordswoman climbed the ladder leading to the library, seeking refuge for the rest of the afternoon. Chopper greeted her with a happy wave, and returned to reading the text in front of him. Tashigi had spent very little time in the library on the ship, but felt like it would be a nice pass time away from the crew. She idly thumbed through various tombs left sitting on the tables, and noticed a book particularly position on a pedestal. Opening it, she was surprised to see hand writing rather than printed text. Dates ranging from the last year covered the headings of the pages, and the hand writing varied chapter to chapter.

"Oh…" she whispered to herself, looking to see if Chopper had looked up from her sudden noise. '_This is the crew's log for the ship. This should be interesting._' She opened it from the beginning, which had no date. It recounted the day that Luffy had left his home island, and ventured into the East Blue. Further along describing the meeting of Koby, the freeing of Zoro, and the fight with Morgan.

Tashigi blinked a few times, having noticed that her legs were protesting at her from standing still for too long. She found an unoccupied desk and read further into the past of the crew. Everything that had happened to Luffy and the crew was here. Each of their meetings and each and every major fight and battle was recorded in the journal. Depending on who was writing at the time, the details would be extraordinary, or very minor. She could tell Robin and Nami's writing was the most in detail, while Chopper and Luffy's writing would leave the reader demanding more information.

The Marine held her breath without realizing it. She had been reading the day she met Zoro. Louge Town had been quite the visit for them, even more than she had known. Nami's recalling of the day ended, and Zoro's scrawl appeared.

_That Marine woman surprised me. She looked exactly like Kuina. She even acted like her. What a fucking coincidence. I hope that I don't have to fight her again; it's too much of a pain to even think about it._

A snort escaped Tashigi as she read the last part. She kept reading until the late evening. To Sanji's dismay she skipped dinner, and read on. The crew left her to read, understanding that an interesting book was difficult to put down. They just did not know _what_ book she had.

She laid out on the lounge in the room, and set the book on her stomach. Tashigi's heart raced furiously in her chest; just had it already had done several times previously that day. She had just finished reading Merry's funeral. It had been written by both Luffy and Usopp. She did not expect to cry both times she read it. She stomach churned in sadness, recalling the spirit of Merry from Skypiea. "Oh my God. I can hardly believe any of this. It's all just…" she tried to finish her sentence, but knew that there was not a single word to describe everything.

A tapping at the door, and the click of the door handle startled her, causing her to drop the log and a stack of volumes. After seeing the mess, Zoro chuckled, having realized what he had done, "sorry" he mumbled to her, watching her compose herself.

"It's alright, I was just very involved in what I was reading, and I-" she rambled, but not sure where she was going with the conversation, "did you need something?" she asked, realizing he was holding a tray of food, and two drinks.

"Sanji asked me to bring you some dinner, since you were obviously not going to it." He gave her an expression of interest, "what have you been reading all this time?"

"N-nothing! I've just been browsing various b-books, and I just haven't been hungry or anything. But thank you, I-I am starting to feel a bit hungry." Tashigi felt a blush crawl across her face. '_Why am I freaking out? I read their log, what if that was a bad idea? What if they think I've learned too much or something!_' Zoro set the tray down, and approached Tashigi, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you well? You look a bit pale," he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, "and you seem a bit warm. Has the window been open all day? It's far too cold in her for you. Your eyes are red too."

Tashigi arched her brow in confusion, "I'm fine, I'm fine Zoro. What's come over you? I can manage myself thank you." She swatted his hand away, and looked at the pile of books. She kneeled down, and started gathering the volumes in her arms and placing them on the table.

Zoro looked displeased, but pushed on no further. "There is Broccoli and cheese soup and sandwiches for you, and hot chocolate," he told her, sipping his own cup of hot chocolate. He watched her clean, dazing off a bit, because of the warmth from the drink. He shook his head clear and decided to close the windows completely, knowing that it would rain soon according to Nami.

"So, how did the day go for you?" Tashigi asked, hoping that Zoro would not pry further as to what she was up to. "It's been a rather eventless day, hasn't it?"

"Pretty much. I just trained." Zoro replied, looking out the window that looked out on the back of the boat. "Nami slowed the pace of the ship though, since a storm is coming. She says we're just going to have to wait it out." He idly thumbed the cover of a book on a nearby table, not sure if there was anything else to say.

Tashigi sat at the table that Zoro had place the tray of food, and uncover her meal so she could start eating. The stream rose up off the soup as she removed its lid. "Is it really going to be that bad?"

"That's what she has everyone believing. She thinks everyone is better off stay in one place over night, and doesn't want anyone wondering out and about." Zoro flopped on the couch unceremoniously, and watched the darkening sky out the windows. "I think I'll use tonight to train nice and long in the crow's nest."

Tashigi eyed Roronoa on his words before eating a spoonful on the soup. The warmth was transferred through her system immediately, and she was now glad that she had food. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard after getting over the food poisoning you know. Take it easy."

"But my leave of absence is exactly why I should start training as soon as possible. My body aches with boredom" Zoro almost whined, hoping that his words aggravated the woman further. If he worked this the right way, he could probably get her to join him. "You think you'll be doing something more productive than training just sitting around here reading?"

"My blade is sharpened when the mind has been sharpened by knowledge," Tashigi countered, "plus I have spent all of my time this week training while I had the crow's nest all to myself. I could use a nice break."

"The sword never takes a break, lest it grows dull with time" Zoro flipped through the pages of a book that was on the ground beside the couch, and grimace drew on his lips as he realized what it was. The swordsman had picked up one of Nami's romance novels that she picked up every so often. His cheeks tinted mildly upon analyzing the cover. A bronzed skin, black hair man pinned a red hair woman with long locks that eyed the man lustfully in a dungeon. He licked his lips as he hastily dropped the book down beside the couch again before his company realized.

Tashigi finished her meal, the clatter of her spoon hitting the empty bowl signaling Zoro. He sat up, and was about to start talking. He then realized he had nothing to say to her. Annoyance struck him as this was not the first time for this to occur. Repeatedly throughout the days did he want to talk to her about something, anything would have been nice. His mind settled, noticing he could question her on something, as mundane as it had been. "How is the book you're reading?"

She looked at him startle, but then smiles weakly, "marvelous. I have never read something so adventurous. The library selections are not very broad in the Marine vessels." Her stomach coiled from embarrassment at her remark about the Mugiwara crews' log.

There was a shifting on the couch, "well, I'll leave you to finishing your book. Be sure to be uh, safe during the storm. If you need anything, let Nami know." After retrieving the tray that he had originally brought, the door closed gently, and Tashigi found she was alone again in the collection of books.

Reassured that Zoro's steps had vanished; she uncovered the log and lay back down to continue reading. The stories absorbed her as she pushed on through their tales. Minutes turned into hours, and the outside grew dark with rain and window. The lights flickered with the ferocity of the storm, but she remained perturbed. As she edged further on, she eventually met the most recent writings.

Her lips suddenly felt dry as she recognized the date at the top. It was the day she arrived. Eyes followed each word as stress built up within her. What did they have to say about her? How was she affecting the crew? She felt like a child that was caught doing something she shouldn't do, but curiosity got the better of her as she read on.

Tashigi felt like her heart was in her throat. Her pulse rode quickly through her veins as her mind took in the words of the crew members. Overwhelm filled her as the pages slipped through her hands and crashed to the floor. Her hands covered her mouth as she suppressed a sob.

_She so funny and kind…I love to listen to her laugh…she makes for great tea company…Tashigi can stay if she wants to…_

Appreciation for their words surpassed any feeling that she had felt before. Only a few other times in her life could match up to what she felt now. Becoming a Marine. Her first mission. The first day she was assigned to Smoker.

Bafflement took place, and she could not understand one thing. Why did the words of _pirates_ make her so utterly happy? Why was their acceptance of her affecting her so strongly? She released a long sustained breath as she leaned back on the couch. Zoro was right about the day she stayed out on the deck all day. She had fallen in love with the crew.

A curl on her lip tugged gently, remembering Luffy's words though. He wanted her to remain on track as Marine to follow her dream. She was able to follow her dream there very well, and after that conclusion a comfort set in. Even if the crew loved her, and she loved them, she was allowed to continue on with her life as a Marine once she returned.

Maybe not. A few nights ago flashed back into her mind. "Fuck" was all she could mutter as she remembered disabling the small Marine group that encroached onto the Sunny. It was only later the next morning did she realize that the flash that had gone off in the middle of the fight was a photograph being taken. She gulped considering what the photo ended up being of. As of the current time, that photo was her biggest fear.

Her hair tossed as she shook her head. There was nothing that could be done. She looked a whole lot different from before, and they did not know her name. Those were her saving graces as she considered the photo. She sat up, and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. The book was closed, but a slip of paper remained loose. She picked it up, and noticed that it was a journal entry. Skimming through the pages, she found where the stray page matched up.

It was after the great battle between the crew and Moria. In Brook's clear script, she read the missing details. Her heart raced, unable to believe the written words. The intimate details relaying what went between Zoro and Kuma were shared on the paper, and Tashigi was at a complete loss of thought.

In the pages of the journal, she could see Zoro's care for the other crew members, along his beastly drive for battle, but the words on the sheet before him now were neither side she could recognize. Whatever it was, she was not sure she knew a word that could fully describe the monumental passion of his actions. He would die, if it meant to honor and save Luffy.

She admitted in the past that yes, she would die for Smoker if needed, but this was not the same. The level of respect reflected in the dialogue of the crew members on this ship surpassed the connection she held for her fellow Marines. What the Mugiwara lacked in numbers with most crews, they made up for absolute devoutness and power with one another.

A blush arrived on her cheeks, is that what she had felt with them? Was that why their words had stricken her so? Did she want that in her life?

Chills ran through her.

"This is so unbelievable…"

She tucked away the slip of paper back into the journal, and lay down on the couch. A tear slipped down as she contemplated what she should do. Never before had Tashigi felt unsure of her path in life. She had wanted to claim the meitou in the name of justice since before she could properly recall, and being a Marine had always been a part of that plan.

Tashigi occupied the couch for the rest of the night, the storm drowning her hiccups and sobs.

The warm morning light was unwelcomed by the swordsman has he turned over on the floor of the crow's nest. His body ached from the hardness of the surface, and his intense training. His chest was cold from being bare, and his toes wiggled as he recalled that actually took his shoes off.

As planned, he had trained for the majority of the night before. He performed thousands of reps for several exercises, and lifted tons of the weights. He still felt exhausted and he had broken a few personal records, but there was very little satisfaction in the training.

He was dissatisfied partly due to Tashigi's words from the night before. She was right. If he did not sharpen his mind as well, his sword would grow dull. Maybe that was why training was not as fulfilling as before?

Knowing that he would have to work on it sooner or later, he decided to go with later as he rolled over. He landed on his stomach, and rested his forehead on a stray pillow. He had no idea what time it was, but the rest of the crew seemed to still be asleep. He wasn't the only one that could not sleep through the storm.

Tashigi had gone to sleep first, as he recalled. The light in the library had gone out around 10 o'clock in the evening, and never came on again that he remembered. He was disappointed that she did not join him for training in the crow's nest during the storm, but as it stood he could not really change that now. He started to consider that perhaps he should have stay in the library with her all night.

A groan was released as he felt his face flush, "why do I feel embarrassed about wanting to spend time with her? She's just another crew mem-," his minded halted. No she was _not_ another crew member of the ship. She was a guest for the mean time, and in two weeks, she would leave them.

"The damn woman should just stay." He agreed in his mind, though his sense of _why_ he wanted her there was becoming warped. The kiss on the first island made sense, at least to him, but on the island afterwards…that is where he was stumped. What was either of them playing at? He did not know why he did it, and he certainly had no clue as to why she went along with it.

Despite having kissed the woman, it was one their more innocent moments that he recalled often enough. After her tantrum on the deck, he enjoyed thinking about her cool skin and how she complied with him. He would admit holding her had been nice…in the sense that what man would mind holding an attractive woman?

Zoro was interested in Tashigi, but the notion of having 'feelings' for the woman went out the window. Her appeal went as far to acknowledge her feminine beauty, her skills with swords, the witty humor, the charming laugh, the long plump legs, her large dark eyes…alright, so interested might not cover all of that.

Drinking from a nearby water bottle, his eyes followed the details of room like they normally did when he was bored. His eyes landed on the part of the circular couch where he had her sleeping in his lap. That had been nice too. His sleeping capabilities had improved since that morning, though he was not sure if they were related exactly.

Ugh. His back protested as he shifted again. A back massage would be _really_ nice right about now. The feel of those strong petite hands would be wonderful right now. He grunted at the thought, knowing that was a fairly slim possibility. He could dream though, right? The muscles tensed as he attempted to get up. He could not however find the strength to move. "Great…" he lay on his back again, unable to do much else.

Much to his chagrin, he was considering asking for help over the intercom. Chopper would not be happy with him, and it would give Sanji another mishap to snicker at him for. Maybe he could sleep it off, he usually could.

The creak of someone climbing up the stairs alerted him that he would have company in a moment. He held back a grin when he spotted the dark blue tresses of the woman. "Good morning" he greeted as she eyed him with concern.

"Is there a reason as to why you are lying on the ground Roronoa?" she stood over him with her arms crossed over her chest. A smirk was on her lips, but he was more preoccupied with her long legs.

"Not really, other than y'know, relaxing."

She sat down on the couch, and pat the empty space beside her, "come take a seat."

"I'm good. I think I'll stick to laying around down here," he replied, hoping that she would not push it.

"Come on, it's a nice morning. You should be up and about," she insisted, leaning forward on her knees, "unless you can't get up that is."

"I can most certainly get up." She saw his finger twitch, but the rest of him lay motionless.

"You over worked yourself, didn't you?" she got up from the couch, and knelt beside him. Her hand felt his forehead, "well you aren't running a fever again. I suppose your whole body is just sore from too much exercise after a lot of inactivity." He grimaced at her figuring it out so quickly, and stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Maybe" was all he said.

He felt his breath get caught as her hands pressed his muscles gently, massaging the tension. His eyes closed, and allowed her hands to wonder about, relieving him of his pain. She started down his left arm slowly, her tender hands feeling incredible. He could feel her fingers rubbing in a circular motion down his arms, her thumbs pressing roughly as they relieved him of his night of training. She popped his fingers and rubbed his palm, and then repeated the process again on the next arm.

Tashigi's knees appeared on either side of his hip as she worked from his waist up rubbing his toned torso. He groaned as she roughly tended to his upper chest, and she blushed at the vocalization. She squeezed his shoulder and released them gently, and he opened his eyes to find her focused above him. She did not take notice of him as he watched her. Her attention was set on rubbing and massaging his chest.

Her fingers traced hotly as they just gently outlined his muscles, stopping the massage. Idly she teased his skin with her finger tips, and drew random circles across him. After a few more moments of her lingering fingers, she got off of him. Disappointment was about to settle just as she felt her hands now kneading his thighs. '_That feels fucking great_' was all he could think as her hands slowly made their way down his legs. Was it a possibility that she would do this every day? He considered the chance, even willing to take it over sex.

Not that he wanted to have sex with her.

His eyes squeezed tight as she started down his other leg, the close encounter with his more private section having been bumped in the process. His body felt as though it had melted as she finished her way down his leg. He had not felt this relaxed in quite awhile. He definitely had not felt like this since she had been present on board.

The contact stopped, and she lay by his side, staring at him. He felt her gaze, and looked over at her. She gave him a smile, and motioned at him, "roll over and I'll get your back too."

He had no words to describe how grateful he felt at the moment. He nodded and rolled over for her, and he felt her straddle his hips again. Instead of being positioned like before, she actually sat on him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to ignore the warmth of her body. She started from his shoulders this time, and gently worked her way down. Tashigi squeezed, rubbed, and kneaded in all the right places, and Zoro was not sure he could handle any more of it. She leaned over him and focused on his shoulder blades. Her breasts pressed against him slightly, and he took a very deep breath.

Again she traced soft shapes on him, and she sighed with the actions. Zoro mumbled into the pillow "thank you" as she continued on. Her finger left hot trails as she stopped and got off of him. She lay beside him, and hummed to herself.

He found he could now sit up, and did so, glancing at Tashigi. Her face was flushed and rosy, and she was looking out one of the windows. The sun light caused the blue tint in her hair to shimmer against the dull wooden floor, and her skin was fair and light like sea foam. Her scent remained unchanged, and he enjoyed that.

I clatter of fallen tools reminded Usopp that it was morning, and he was still tired. He chose to remain in his shop over night to work on a few projects undisturbed. The ammo for Kabuto needed to be tweaked, and miscellaneous gadgets could always use a fine tuning.

His work space was cleared from the night before. The long nosed man had already decided what to do with his morning as he pulled out a stationary kit. He had received a piece of air mail, and wanted to reply to the sender when he got to the next island.

_My Dearest Kaya,_

_ I think of you daily in my day to day life. As usual, life with the Usopp Pirates is as thrilling as ever, but can be a bit lonely without your company. Our last adventure was on an island of over grown flora and intense rain…_

The letter went on for a few pages, but the writer sighed. He wanted the real Kaya with him. He missed the gentle curve of her smile and the sun reflecting in her golden locks. When they had been near each other, he only felt the bonds of friendship, but as the months rocked him, his heart yearned for more from the woman.

Even with their letters back and worth, not once was he able to muster the courage to let the woman know that he loved her dearly. His body slouched in defeat, ashamed that he, Usopp the Great Warrior of the Sea, could not tell a single woman that he loved her.

He tossed the pen he was using in the cup, and left the letter on the desk as he decided to pursue breakfast for the morning. He could work on the note later. He pushed his boots on and made his way up the stairs. When he reached the deck, moisture hung heavily to the air from the rain from the night before. The sun was shining though, and the clouds were light.

The doors were open and chatter filled the great dining room as delicious smells wafted through the air. Luffy, Nami, and Robin were already sitting in the room waiting for Sanji to finish cooking. A giggle escaped the woman as Luffy finished a joke that he heard awhile back he was only just now remembering.

"The assassin commented, 'Well, what about the seeking?' but the clown said back, 'What Sea King? We're nowhere near the ocean!" Luffy laughed lightly as Nami rolled her eyes at the ridiculous punch line.

"So Nami, when do we arrive at the next port?" Usopp asked, wondering how much time he had to neglect his letter writing.

Nami looked at the log pose on her wrist, and verified that they were on course, "should be a little less than two weeks. That storm had pushed us in the right direction actually." She commented, a little relieved that the storm had not inconvenienced them, aside from shortening their time with Tashigi.

"Does she have to leave?" Sanji muttered, flipping a pancake.

"It is her choice in the end. All we can do is hope she stays," Nami replied as a sigh escaped her. She wanted the swordswoman to stay.

"She'll go back to her nakama, and we will see her again. It won't be good bye forever y'know?" Luffy assured his crew. He was fond of the woman, but he knew where her heart lay.

It did not change the fact that they did not want her to leave though.

**A/N Hot tamale, I finished it. I hope it is pleasing, and that you give me reviews. And forgive my absents!**

**Evercold - **Oh you, my guiding star. I hope that my writing is a little more refreshing than the last chapter I submitted.

**AruMachi** - What you noted is important. I did sort of ambush the other relationships, but with purpose. You've got to remember that they have all been on the ship longer than Tashigi has been present. So of course relationships on an intimate level would be present, well, in a fanfictor's universe anyway.


	17. Dancing with Them

**Hey, just so you know, I feel very obligated to finish this story, I will. I do promise that. It just won't be in the timeliest manner. This fanfic means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 17 –Dancing with Them  
**

Tashigi squirmed in her seat as Robin pinned her down and Nami plucked the swordswoman's eye brows. She groaned in annoyance as Robin's arms multiplied to strengthen their grasp on her body. The other two women had already groomed and painted themselves for tonight's festivities.

Only a few days before their arrival of the Marine outpost, they encountered a pirate crew known as the Fancy Pirates. Captain Whitman and his crew traveled far and wide raiding wealthy cruise ships, and dressing up in extravagant apparel from where ever they could find it. Tailored suits, gilded accessories, capes and more were standard among the crew members. They were apparently so very pleased to meet Luffy and Mugiwaras that they wanted to host a ball in honor of their meeting. The captains agreed, and everything was to be decorated in celebration.

"Why are we doing this? What _is_ the point?" Tashigi rubbed her eye brows, cringing when she found that they stung a little from Nami's unrelenting efforts. She turned to eye Robin who was adjusting her dress in front of the mirror. The Fancy crew had far less women than men, so in return had an overabundance in glamorous dresses. The women had the opportunity to raid their over-sized closet.

Robin adjusted the cuff of her sleeve, untwisting the delicate white lace of her pale blue gown. It hung just off of her shoulder, held on with a white cord laced up her back like a corset. The waistline of the dress dropped low on her hips and swished lightly with her every movement. It had a sweetheart neckline, and reminded her much of styles of old. She smiled at Nami who was struggling with her own dress. Robin tugged the waistline of dress over Nami's hips and left with a smirk.

"She needn't be so dang rough," Nami grumbled, lacing up the back of the gown. Tashigi watched her figure it out, and looked down at her own lap sighing. The orange hair woman eyed the other woman, "This is supposed to be a fun event, just people meeting and being happy."

"I'm…not…" Tashigi mumbled the rest of her sentence, and blushed.

"Your what?" Nami stopped what she was doing, and nearly hit Tashigi with her shoe, "Did you just say you aren't pretty enough to wear this dress?" Nami tugged on the swordwoman's arm and held a blank expression. "Shut up!"

"Look at me Nami! I'm not graceful like Robin! I'm not sexy like you! I'm clumsy and boyish, and I accepted that a long time ago." Tashigi looked away, ashamed that she let a tear run down her face, "even Hina has some level of attractiveness."

"Shut up!" Nami yelled at her again, "you have wide hips, large firm thighs, plump breasts and big doe eyes! This dress isn't even doing you justice!" Nami hit the dress to emphasize her statement. It was a plain yellow dress that was a halter style and matching elbow length gloves. "That's it…"

With no more words, Nami grabbed Tashigi's elbow tightly, and lead the underwear clad woman out of the room and across the deck to the platform linking the ships to open storeroom-made-closet. Tashigi wanted to scream and fuss against Nami, but realized that would only draw attention. Nami started going through the trunks and hangers all over again, and Tashigi realized that she would not stop till they found a new dress.

"I don't even know how I let you leave this place with such a plain dress."

Tashigi laughed a little, hiccupping from a previously held in sob, "not to be mean, but are quite self-absorbed."

Nami burst out into laughter, "I know."

Tashigi gasped, almost choking on the sudden inhale of air, "this dress…" she pulled it out of the trunk, and held it up.

"That's what you're wearing tonight."

The evening came, and the sun left the sky, replaced with the soft glow of lanterns and candles on the decks. The men of the ships awaited the arrival of the women who showed up one by one. The cook of the Fancy Pirates and Sanji got along quite handsomely, for the Fancy Pirates' cook was a beautiful plum-hair woman. They cooked together all afternoon, and talked non-stop about recipes. They even matched in their outfits this evening wearing gold and white dress and suit.

Spread out on the tables was fruit cobblers, sea king sashimi, pasta and vegetables, meat pies, and too many desserts for such a small amount of people. Showing off their wealth, the Fancy Pirates had decorated the tables with jewels and dubloons.

The captains stood together, talking about their ships and crews. Captain Whitman was envious of the beautiful lawn on the Sunny, while Luffy "ooed" and "awed" at the beautiful crown moldings and trims accenting the Fancy ship. Luffy looked up from where he was, toying with the sleeve of his suit, checking to see if Nami was ready yet. She had been in the room all day, or so he thought, and never known her to take this long. As if sensing her though, she left her room finally. She stepped out in a teal empire waistline accented with an over skirt of shimmering smooth satin embroidered with white blossoms. It had no sleeves, but has a matching shawl to keep away the evening chill. Her long orange locks were put up intricately and revealed her long neck. Captain Whitman chuckled, knocking his elbow into the stunned youth, "your navigator is quite a beautiful woman."

"Don't I know it…" Luffy gulped and went to Nami, embraced her while dipping her low and kissing her. She smiled brightly at him, and fanned herself when she was returned to the upright position.

"I should be charging you for an action like that."

"Let me pay you back then… when we're alone," they both laughed quietly together, and noticed Zoro leaving the men's quarter. They approached him together, "Zoro, there might not be as much ale as you like, but there is a man on the _Fancy Clancy_ making special mystery drinks and pouring wine."

He gave a smug grin, "better than nothing," he straightened his outfit out a bit.

"Looking a little traditional are we?" Nami chided, and smiled, "it suits you."

Zoro wore midnight blue gi with gold trim and matching satin capris. He ran his fingers through his hair, nervous from her compliment. "Thanks…uh, I picked it up a while back."

Sanji walked up behind Zoro, and wrapped his arm around the man unexpectedly, "You look pretty good, what a surprise." The swordsman attempted to elbow the man, but he simply dodged and smiled at his crew members, "everyone enjoying themselves?"

"Yes, quite so, and someone seems to be in a much better mood. I wouldn't have to do with a certain female chef, would it?" Nami teased, and Sanji genuinely blushed.

"It could be love," the man exhaled a stream of smoke, and looked forlornly out to the sea. "She is everything and more than I would ever desire in a woman."

Nami and Zoro simultaneously rolled their eyes at the ranting and raving of the chef. Zoro suddenly felt his breath leave him. His eyes found what they had so eagerly searched for, and in doing so lost all track of his surroundings. There was not enough water in the ocean to quench the thirst that he so suddenly had. There was not enough air in the entire atmosphere to fill his lungs. Zoro thought that his heart might leave his chest from how hard it beat against his rib cage.

Tashigi stood several feet away at the base of the staircase talking to a crew member of the Fancy crew. The dress was made almost entirely out of black floral lace, and had Zoro not known better, he would have thought that was all she was wearing. It was quarter length sleeves, and tightly hugged her figure. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, and hidden beneath her tresses were silver set sapphires adorning her ears. She turned to wave at Robin revealing that the dress came together just above her shoulder blades, and then bared her back completely all the way down to the small of her back.

Zoro grunted as Sanji's elbow met with his ribs, "go to her" a subtle smile lay on his lips.

"I—I can't, not with her like… that!" He turned away finally, and hunched over attempting to catch his breath. He recalled earlier that day Sanji and Franky cornered him in the galley, trying to convince him to at least tell Tashigi how he felt. Zoro pushed Sanji away and ran towards the side of deck, afraid of throwing up.

His face flushed with embarrassment, recalling the past week and a half. Obsessively he watched the woman, unintentionally he told himself, and followed her at a distance. He must have lied to himself over a hundred times about why he so eagerly sought out her company. "I'm turning into the ero-cook the more she's around. I've got to get away." He growled to himself words of encouragement; unfortunately it went back and forth between confronting the woman and leaping off the bow of the ship. Pacing and looking at his feet, he failed to notice the crowd he was gathering. Women from the _Fancy Clancy_ idly watched him, squees and giggles escaping their lips. Brook attempted to get a glimpse of their panties, but without a proper wingman it became a lost cause.

Tashigi was among the women of the crowd, bemused as the other women. After a few failed attempts on behalf of the other women, Tashigi approached Zoro. Having been looking down at the ground he nearly collided with the woman. His eyes grew wide with anticipation and fear as she smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She seemed petite and lady like compared to her normal appearance. "Zoro, is something the matter?"

He quickly sent a glance out to the crowd search for an excuse to leave, and caught the dinner table. A forced strangled chuckle escaped him as he brought his hand to the back of his head to scratch his scalp, "ah, nothing. I'm hungry and thirsty, so if you would excuse me..." and before she could protest, he stepped away briskly. At a loss of words, and not sure what else could be done, she shrugged it off for now, and went to retrieve a drink herself.

The first mate of the _Fancy Clancy_ was named Fredrick. He was the kind, handsome, and charming son of the captain. He soft brown hair cut short and gentle blue eyes, and wore a red lord's jacket to the event. He stood idly waiting for a woman alone to walk by, and Tashigi happened to be the only one around. "Pardon me, Tashigi correct?" He spoke closely to her, and blush lit up her cheeks.

"Well yes, do you need something?" She looked up at him, and gave a simple smile unsure of the man's intentions.

"Not need per say, but I wondered if you might interested in dancing" he held out is arm in invitation, and smiled more broadly at her.

"I can't dance, I'm awful at it, and on top of that I am quite clumsy as well. I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Nonsense, on the contrary, you seem most graceful."

"Graceful is the last word I'd use to describe myself."

"Perhaps it is time to add a few more words to your vocabulary then?"

Tashigi became scarlet with modesty, but she played coy "whatever could you mean?" _What do I mean?_ she thought idly for a fleeting moment before she was taken away to the grassy dance floor.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and lead her to the lawn for dancing, "I could tell them to you as we dance."

Glass clattered on the deck for the seventh time that evening as Zoro obsessively watched Tashigi and Fredrick dancing. Her laughter was clear as a solo among the chatter of the party, and it only fueled Zoro's anger further. His crew mates attempted several times to sway him from watching her, and tried to distract him with other guest but he remained undeterred. His grip on the hand railing became so tight that his knuckles became white and wood began to snap under his strength.

"Zoro if you're so damn bent up about Tashigi and the first mate of the other ship go ask to dance with her." Franky suggests, cringing as he watches the man damaging the railing of their ship. Zoro releases his grip though, to Franky's relief, and started down the stairs. He pushed his way through the crowd and gulped just before reaching the two he sought. Tashigi stumbled backwards into Zoro, but before she could realize who was behind her, he captured her and glared at the first mate. Fredrick rose a brow, but did not say anything simply vanishing into the crowd. Zoro spun the woman around and lead her in a dance, and said nothing to her.

"Just what do you think you are doing, just-just-just-" her words failed her as she looked at his stern expression. He held her close, and looked away from her. "Zoro, what is eating you? It's unlike you to be jittery and quiet." He furthered the truth of her statement by looking everywhere but her and said nothing. "Is it so hard to talk to me about what is on your mind?"

The swordsman pulled the woman tightly against his own, and slowed their dance to match the mood of the music. Tashigi sighed, giving up the pursuit of the conversation. "I've never attended a dance before. This has been quite lovely. The first mate of the _Fancy Clancy_ is quite amiable. He has been informing about formal get togethers."

"There is something strange about him."

"Well he seemed quite fine to me. Honestly I would have never suspected him to be a pirate."

"You never suspected me as well. Where'd that get you?"

"You're a good man."

"He might not be though."

"I think I can handle that."

"What if you can't?

"I don't think that there will be a problem to worry about."

"You never know" he almost growled in her ear, her skin prickled with anticipation. Her breath felt heavy in her own throat as she felt his breath on her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," Tashigi felt her words resonate in a whisper.

He pressed his cheek to hers "please, stay away from him. I want you still be weary of their crew. They seem friendly, but that could be a trap." She nodded in agreement, and rested her forehead on his shoulder as they continued to dance. The music was soft, and lighting was gentle. Tashigi felt the breeze against her back aside the heat of Zoro's hand on her lower back. Even though she had to be weary of the actions of the Fancy crew, her security in Zoro's arms outweighed any necessity to watch them currently.

He felt his heart hammer against his chest as he felt the woman he cared for deeply press her skin against his barely. _Even with soft skin, silky hair, and a very feminine dress, she still smells of steel and salt._ He inhaled deeply almost tasting her scent "you are so breathtaking, no matter what you wear, I am constantly finding you more and more beautiful," Zoro pressed her closer, a gasp escaping her lips, "I could watch you all day and all night, and still not know everything about you. Not only could I watch you, I want to watch you. I want to taste you. Feel every inch of your skin with my fingers. Hear your voice while I do these things to you."

Tashigi let go of her hold of the man, and stepped away "Zoro...you can't..." he released her as well, accepting whatever she may do. Her hands lingered as they slipped down his arm, and she walked away. Just like that she disappeared into the small crowd. Zoro left into the soft glow of the aquarium room. He drank from an abandoned wine glass while watching a mischievous octopus. He felt his eyes go in and out of focus as the lighting lulled him into a sleeping state. He could not find sleep though as he sat there alone. He dozed in and out of consciousness while listening to conversations outside the doors.

"So he picked of these Mugiwara girls?"

"Yes, their newest addition. The one with the blue hair."

"I see, she did seem the most naive out of the three-" The man hardly had a chance to finish his sentence when he found Zoro's hand around his throat.

His voice harsher and so quiet, only the man he spoke to could hear him "Where is Tashigi?"

"Sh-she's in the t-top c-cabin of our ship." As swiftly as he had appeared he disappeared in his search for Tashigi. He sped to the cabin as the man described, and found himself before the door. He forced the door, but found it resisted his strength. Again he forced his shoulder against the door, but it would not budge. He listened to the of the cabin, and heard muffles and a single voice.

"This dress came from our closet yes? Very beautiful, very beautiful indeed. It suits you perfectly. It's modest, yet flattering to your figure. Ah, you'll find it very hard to kick me if you are tied up, though I suppose you are more than welcome to try."

Zoro drew his sword and no matter what the door was made of, it was no match for the wrath of his blade. He found the first mate unperturbed by his actions, sitting beside Tashigi tied to the bed. "If you want to avoid conflict between our crews, I would suggest sheathing your blade. A woman is hardly a reason to feud."

"Calling her a woman hardly covers the basis of her abilities. Untie her now before I slit your throat where you sit" he growled at the man and stepped closer. All that was heard were Tashigi's breathes, as she stared at Zoro with a sense relief.

Fredrick chuckled and grinned at him as he began to untie Tashigi, "surely the two first mates of these fine vessels can come to an agreement? If I had known that the women of your ship were so coveted-"

"Untie her, and we leave. Our ships will never cross again."

The other man nodded and backed away Tashigi as she stood up. She left the room, and several moments later Zoro let go his glare at the other man and left. By the time Zoro reached the deck, Luffy had a stern expression on his face as he spoke to the other captain. They shook hands and said grim farewells. A horrible silence fell over the crews as they returned to their respecting ships. The last two to part were Sanji and the plum hair chef. She was in tears, and Sanji had released the cigarette in favor of a kiss. They whispered to each other, and departed minutes later.

Zoro hid away in the crows nest watching the other ship leaving his crew members to themselves. He watched the _Fancy Clancy_ slip away into the darkness, and saw that the horizon still remained vacant. Down below on the deck Tashigi sat silently watching the waves crest in the moon light. Luffy sat nearby at the table, and the rest of the crew slipped away. He hummed lightly of a tune played by the small quartet of the Fancy crew, and tapped the table in beat catching Tashigi's attention.

She sighed deeply, as if she had been holding her breath since Zoro had burst through door of Fredrick's quarters. "It's so easy to forget while with this crew that other pirates may not be as well intentioned," she slouched in her seat disappointed that she was enjoying such a lovely evening, and it ended so suddenly.

"One bad apple can spoil the bunch," Luffy spoke almost poetically. He leaned back and tilted the chair on the back two legs, "I can't imagine you've changed your mind?"

A bitter-sweet smile spread on her lips, "I have to go back for my own reasons. We'll see each other again though." Tashigi stood up, and kicked her sandals off into the grass, and climbed up the crow's nest ladder without speaking. Luffy got up from his own seat, and retreated to the kitchen for the evening spent with Sanji, Brook, and Nami. Tashigi knew that Usopp retreated to his workshop and Chopper wanted to turn in early, but Robins and Franky's whereabouts eluded her. she swung the floor hatch open, Zoro seemed unperturbed by her arrival, but if he cared it was not apparent. She adjusted her dress, and admired that it remained in tact.

"That dress looks like it was sewn on you," he said while his eyes never left the window. She could not tell what he was looking at, but she could only assume that he stared out at the water. She shifted her footing, unsure of how to feel about his flattering words. He had hardly spoke a word to her in the last two weeks, and when she saw him, he would be staring at her unabashedly. His hand twitched catching Tashigi's eye. Guiltily her eyes went up his arm and took in his gi and hakama. It was a flattering and almost heroic appearance for him, and she very much enjoyed it. A small laugh escaped her, and she looked out the opposite windows.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them?" Zoro grunted, only loud enough for her to here it as a whisper.

"I did, I was ambushed awhile I was alone."

"Well then you should not have been alone. What if he had gotten his way?"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have confessed your attraction to me?"

"How was I suppose to know that should scare you off?"

"You've hardly said a word to me the last two weeks, and suddenly you spout off words of affection and flattery?"

"I'm sorry that I am not exactly the most skilled at my words with women. Perhaps you would like it better if I behaved more like Sanji?" Zoro became snarky with his last statement, and turned to face the woman head-on.

"You're so stupid. I know who you are Zoro. I know how you behave. You don't need to sap about because of this horrible crush on me. I'm a woman, not some young thing that needs to be courted as such." Tashigi stared into his eyes defiantly, "I know you love me, and I don't need you to tell it to me when you look at me as such. I love you and hell, I love your entire damn crew." She turned about to march down the ladder back to her bed, away from his horrible prying eyes that caused her to feel a distinct hot flush go through her body. He grabbed her and spun her around to face him, and planted a simple chaste kiss on her lips.

"As a woman, you deserve to be told occasionally how much you are appreciated. And don't say you don't want to hear it. It's a lie you women have." Zoro grinned at her and rose a brow, she gave a similar expression, and gave into giving him a hug. He smelled of steel and sweat, but Tashigi did not mind. "Now how about we find more suitable clothing, and stay up here tonight, together. "

"When did you become so convincing and sweet?"

"Would you like to bicker? And need I remind you, you are usually the one who starts the fights."

"We don't have to, but I would at least like a sign that the other Zoro is in there."

Without any further warning the man spun her around again, and this time it was to pin her against the wall exposing her back to him. He gripped either side of her hips and started to kiss and nip at the exposed skin of her back. Her breath slipped out in heavy sighs of enjoyment from the rough and gentle attention. His lips approached her ear as she were a sweet dessert, and then whispered "how do you take this dress off, I'm so tempted to rip it off you, but personally I like it a lot."

Tashigi could not help her self from giggling at the comment, and she unzipped the hidden side zipper. After a few minutes of struggling and patients she was out of the dress, and found her self pressed flush against Zoro. She looked a little unnerved and cautious being so revealed. Nami had lent her some exquisite under garments consisting of a complete matching set of bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. It was black lace all around, and contrasted highly with her pale skin. Zoro crouched slightly and pressed his face into her cleavage, and groaned from satisfaction "these are magnificent." She leaned back into the wall to brace herself from the weight of Zoro pressing his body into hers.

With much distraction Tashigi slid her hands across Zoro's exposed chest to his shoulders to be hidden within his gi. Her fingers drank in the distinct contrasts of smooth and raised skin marred with scars, and bit her lip in excitement wanting to touch other parts of him. His own fingers traveled quickly over her skin, his urgency very clear. This wasn't a time to drink her image and feel. It was a time to enjoy her company, and convince her to stay with him. If she stayed, then he would have plenty of time later to memorize her body, in fact he planned to do so every morning, afternoon, and evening. He squeezed her waistline tightly, in return she groaned.

"I don't know how you talked me into this, we shouldn't..." she mumbled, unsure if her words were lost or not.

"Why shouldn't we? I l-" before he could finish her lips ghosted over his own.

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. It's cliche. I have other obligations, and tonight if we fulfill this lustful moment, then when we arrive at the Marine base I might not have the will power to leave." Gently she leaned into him, closing her eyes as she rested against him.

Zoro pursed his lips, not pleased with her reply, but he wanted to respect her wishes. He released her and went to sit down. She pouted a little, her bottom lip pushed forward planting her hands on her hips. He looked at her intrigued, wondering what her game was. _Should I have not walked away?_ Crossing his arms over his chest, his brow rose with interest getting a good look at her exposed nature. "If we are not going to have relations, what are we going to do?"

A sense of strange modesty rung through her again becoming very aware of Zoro's open gaze. "Maybe I should just go, we're too excited, and well just look at us. Your tent could house the whole crew, and where do I come off just prancing around the crows nest wearing nothing but my knickers?" Zoro stood up and paced for a moment, and shot up his gaze when Tashigi gave a yawn. She turned away facing the water while she knelt on the cushions, wearing her heels still. Her knees were apart, and her hair was starting to escape it's up-do. He stood directly behind her finding that the moon light glowed against her skin, but he felt wicked as he 'accidentally' pressed his erection against her inner thigh. Her hands pressed against the back of the seat and her fore head met the glass and gasp escaped her lips.

"Quit teasing me and lets go."

**Okay, so yes, I know I didn't post for another year. Please, do not hate me. I love you guys. I will finish, even if its the last thing I do, (though hopefully it won't be.) I have ONE LAST CHAPTER PLANNED, DUN DUN DUN.**

**Shironami - Look, I am afraid of out growing something. I do have to admit though, I grew out of most anime. But fanfiction is still something special.**

**Evercold - You just say all the right things to get me all riled up ;D Your reviews give me a lot to think about, and I will always respect what you have to say. With the uh, lemon scenes I guess?, I am trying to make it that way. I want it to build tension and make the read feel, well, somewhat insatiable. Time and time again, your review assure me that someone out there is understanding the message I want people to see: the friendship and love with not only one crew member, but the entire crew.  
**

**saveme57 - eee, you touched something I was hoping others would ignore: Luffy's OOC. I don't want it to come off as OOC, but more of a matured Luffy...I'm sorry if I'm eff'ing it up horribly.  
**

**Rago - I feel honored...I can be the same way with stories...3  
**

**Mia-san, in and out!  
**


End file.
